The Things That Never Are
by orangetiger
Summary: Kudo Shinichi returns to Teitan high after being gone for so long to solve the crime of the century. However, after a warm welcome was received by the famous detective, romantic rumors had spread about him and his new teacher that caused a secret uproar.
1. Chapter 1 The Return of Kudo Shinichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, but i think that's pretty obvious, nor any of the characters included in this story.

The Things That Never Were

Chapter 1- The Return of Kudo Shinichi

"Oi, oi! Will you just take your seat already? You're an embarrassment here." Said Kudo to his excited companion in a more than a little loud of a whisper. An annoyed expression was almost completely masking his face though it was still showing the same symptoms of the feeling of eagerness.

Kudo Shinichi and his fellow high school detective Hattori Heiji were riding on a bus to Teitan High for the first time in a year and a half since leaving for London to solve what was rumored to be the crime of the century, arriving just last night. At least that was true for Kudo Shinichi. Hattori Heiji, on the other hand, had just decided to move to Tokyo from Osaka after the London case was resolved and this was to be his first day of Teitan High education.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hattori said with a face that betrayed the very words he just uttered. He was not apologetic at all. "But Kudo…", the dark-skinned detective of the west continued as he sat next to the detective of the east or at least attempted to, "Aren't you even the tiniest bit excited to return to everyone else especially after officially being considered to MENSA's list of the world's 50 most brilliant minds? I know I am! I bet Kazuha's face would be priceless after I tell her the news."

"Idiot! Of course I am, it would be just weird if I were not. After all, even though there are quite a few prestigious lists globally recognized, they're nothing compared to MENSA's reputation. It was as if we won the Noble Peace Prize.", answered Kudo in a voice with more than just a little bit of pride despite his hardest efforts to humble himself. Then as soon as he realized, "K-Kazuha? You haven't called her?" Kudo asked with both a curious and surprised expression on his face.

With the mention of the name, Heiji immediately blushed though only slightly but Kudo noticed anyway to his amusement. "A-actually, when I suggested to my father that I move here to Tokyo in order to work with you to solve cases, as your partner of course- ahem- he thought it were a good a idea and before I knew it, he told Kazuha's father who also thought it were a good idea for both me and Kazuha with Tokyo being the capital city and all.", told Hattori with a guilt good enough to charge a suspect with a crime.

"As if you didn't know." Kudo teasingly remarked as he began to tauntingly play with two silver rings, which could only be interpreted as Kazuha's and Heiji's engagement rings, to the overly defensive Hattori who then immediately retorted "Of course I didn't. What makes you think I planned Kazu-!" but was cut off by the sudden hit of the brakes of the bus. The rings that Kudo held broke free from his fingers being thrown by the impact of the abrupt stop somewhere behind their seats on the bus. While searching with his eyes for the two silver rings, Kudo Shinichi's curiosity was captured by a young woman in her teens with strawberry blonde hair and a bored expression on her face. Before he realized that he was actually staring at the woman instead of searching for the silver bands, the young woman caught him and raised him an eyebrow. It took Kudo second before he noticed the glare of the woman he just bothered and just as he was about to turn back ahead, Hattori got to him first.

"Hehehehe! Oi Kudo. So _that's_ the type of woman you like, eh?" Hattori stated more than he really questioned with a hint of retaliation to Kudo for previously taunting him.

"Stupid!" I wasn't admiring her! I was just surprised by how young she is for a teacher." Kudo replied with frustration though he was not sure if it was because Hattori was making fun of him or it was because he actually did find the woman attractive even for just a few seconds. The young woman _was_ attractive after all. She had a petite, slender figure fit for her gorgeous face.

"Oh?" remarked Hattori sarcastically, "A teacher? Is it because she's wearing a Teitan High ID? She could be a student without a uniform, you know."

"No. She's a teacher, alright. Notice the textbooks she's carrying? One is the same book for chemistry as the students and the other is a teacher's textbook for teaching chemistry to students. You can't find it in typical bookstores because the publishers' only give it to certified teachers. I recognize it from a teacher involved in a case I solved before.", rebutted Kudo dismissively while picking up the rings he was searching for off the floor.

"Aah. Well, she's obviously a prodigy." Hattori responded nonchalantly after sensing Kudo already lost his interest on the subject.

(At Teitan High 2-B Class)

"Kudo Shinichi?" asked one Shiho Miyano without even taking her eyes off from the Chemistry syllabus to look at the two young female students in front of her. "You mean that detective everyone has been raging about ever since who knows when?" she continued.

"Yeah. Didn't Hakase tell you? I heard from Shinichi's mother that he took a flight back to Tokyo last night so he should be here soon", Mouri Ran answered to her sensei.

"He may even already be here." Raised Suzuki Sonoko who was standing right beside her best friend, Ran. "The weather report announced a clear sky last night so it should be easy for the pilots to operate the planes."

"Oh? You listen to news?" Shiho sarcastically asked, which was really more of a statement, to Sonoko.

"Miyano-sensei, you are so mean! Of course I listen to news! How else would I know about the latest trends, really?" defended Sonoko. "But I guess Shinichi would have called if he arrived last night so maybe he hasn't yet" Sonoko then added.

Without realizing that students already entered the classroom, many students who overheard the conversation began murmuring to each other.

"Kudo Shinichi? Did you hear them? They said he's coming home!" said one of the students to his companion. "Come to think about it, I did read an article about the London case they were involved in being solved."

"Seriously? Kudo's finally coming back?" said another student among the crowd of excited voices busily trying to gather as much information as they can about the return of the famous detective. That is until an announcement over the school's PA system cut them off. "Miyano-sensei, please report to the director's office immediately. I repeat, Miyano-sensei, please report to the director's office immediately."

(After arriving at school, in the director's office of Teitan High)

"Ah! Kudo Shinichi! Hattori Heiji! It is an absolute honor and pride of the school to have not one, but two of the 50 most brilliant minds in the world as students in Teitan High.", the director, in his utmost excitement and joy, almost screamingly rejoiced.

"Thank you sensei.", it was all Shinichi could say after being flattered by the school's director. "We were wondering, sensei, since this would be Hattori's first Teitan High experience, if he could have the same class as I. I just think that this dark-skinned detective would find it easier to adjust if he were around familiar faces, he is friends with Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, and his childhood friend, Kazuha, after all who also belong to the same class."

"I agree. I'll have my secretary arranged for it immediately.", replied the director as he pushed a button in his telephone. "Hishiya-kun. Would you please transfer Hattori Heiji to the same class as Kudo?"

A voice replied almost right after the director gave his request, "Of course director. I'll do it now. Also, Miyano-sensei is already here as you required."

"I see, I'll let her in myself", the director told the woman on the phone. Then right after, he faced the two young detectives while showing them out and said, "In the meantime, why don't you two wait outside your classrooms and wait for me to welcome you to your classmates."

As soon as the two young detectives left the office, a woman with the strawberry-blonde hair entered the director's room. Before the two friends recognize the woman as the one Kudo was staring at from the bus, they both had their backs turned from her and soon the woman was out of sight.

"Ah, Miyano-sensei. Please take a seat. As you have already seen, the rumors about the return of Kudo Shinichi are indeed true.", told the director but Shiho could only reply with a confuse yet unbothered face, "Seen?".

"You didn't see them? The two young students who just walked out of this room before you?" asked the taken aback director.

"I did see two students leave this room but I didn't see their faces.", Shiho answered with a flip of her short curly strawberry-blonde hair. "And even if I were able to see their faces, I wouldn't know which one of them is this Kudo Shinichi as I've never seen his face before.", she continued.

"Never?" asked the director who was now even more surprised than before. "Not even from the news?"

"Never.", she flatly responded. "I only know the faces of people I actually know, director, not people I only heard of."

"Ah I see. No matter, you'll meet them in a few today. Kudo Shinichi will be rejoining his classmates today in class 2-B, which you are in charged of at this hour, if I'm not mistaken. His fellow high school, Hattori Heiji who is a new student here, will be accompanying him. It shouldn't be hard for them to catch up with their classmates, as they're very bright. They're even included in MENSA's list of 50 most brilliant minds in the world as well."

"Is that so?", Shiho simply replied. After all, she too is in the list. When the school first found this out, they tried to put up posters to promote Teitan High's quality education by mentioning her achievement to the entire school.

"Anyway, why don't we walk back to your class so I can introduce you to them and you can then introduce them to class.", suggested the director to the young teacher who plainly complied.

(end of chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2 The Young Teacher

Chapter 2- The Young Teacher

(Right outside 2-B classroom)

The two young detectives were still standing outside their classroom, talking to each other with their backs turned when Shiho and the director found them.

"Kudo-kun, Hattori Kun. This is Miyano-sensei. She will be your teacher in chemistry.", the director began to introduce.

As soon as the young men turned around to face where the voice was coming from, both surprise and fear overcame them. "Mi-mi-Miyano-sensei?" the two detectives cried in chorus, hoping that they were only dreaming or were still experiencing jetlag and was only confused because of it. But when Shiho, too, showed evidence of shock, they knew this what was happening then was real. The director turned from the shocked detectives' faces to Shiho's and then back and forth a couple of times more before he decided to satisfy his curiosity already. "Do you know each other?"

"A-a-ah no.", Hattori answered hesitantly as if he was carefully trying to choose the appropriate words so as to not embarrass Kudo and himself further to the young teacher, who he loudly talked about in the bus. "We just happen to ride the same bus as Mi-mi-Miyano-sensei's this morning. Right, Kudo?", he ever so difficulty continued while trying to pass the scorching spotlight to his friend.

"Ye-yeah. He. He. He.", Shinichi chuckled nervously as a flash of the young teacher's deathly glare during their previous ride on the bus crept back to his mind.

"Ah, I see.", said the director who then turned back to face Shiho Miyano, whose shock expression was already replaced by a smirk she was so widely known of. "Well then, Miyano-sensei, why don't you introduce these fine students to their class."

Inside the classroom, the students were still talking about the rumors of the famous high school detective.

"Settle down, everybody. Settle down", ordered the young teacher as she re-enter the classroom. "It seems that today, a former classmate of yours will rejoin you in class, as well as a new student who transferred here from Osaka."

The murmurs among the students were even louder then after their sensei's announcement.

"You two, you can come in now". The second the two young detectives entered the room, the whole class burst into cheers.

"Oi! Oi! Isn't that Kudo?"

"Oi it's Kudo! Alright Kudo!"

"Kudo-kun!"

"And isn't that Hattori Heiji? Detective of the West?"

"That's an interesting combination"

Even Shiho, who was usually nonchalant about even the most controversial of things, was surprised by the effect Kudo Shinichi had on people. Almost every girl were infected by sudden rush of blood to their cheeks, guys were becoming the child they desperately wanted to hide from their alluring chemistry teacher, and even the administration and honorable teachers from the other classes could not resist but to share in the homecoming of the high school detective who played one of the two most important role in saving London (the other role was played by Hattori).

"My, my. I guess you really are two famous detectives. But do remember, in this class, the only rock stars I recognize are Einstein, Mendel, Avogadro and such. So unless you discover a revolutionary method of manipulating atoms and molecules, you are going to have to keep your detective stories to yourself until this class is over and suffer through my lectures.", Shiho told the two detectives in front of the class, hinting that the class is about to begin. Hearing their teacher, the class laughed and got back to their proper places

"Pe-cu-liar.", Shinichi thought right at that moment. "They've never found any teacher funny before, especially ones who looks lethally strict. I guess my classmates really have changed. It _has_ been over a year and a half. Plus, I'm sure, almost if not all of the guys here have a crush on Miyano-sensei. She _is _kind of attractive.", Kudo continued to think to himself until he remembered the deathly glare that sent shivers all the way down to his spine, then he thought "But still –scary!"

(end of chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3 The Rumor

Chapter 3 –The Rumor

(Inside Teitan High 2-B classroom)

Instead of the usual stares to nothingness, today, students are all sitting upright with contained anticipation to quench their curiosity about the story of the two young detectives who just returned from a long trip to London. Mouri Ran, despite being trained with discipline, could not help but steal quick glances of her best friend, Kudo Shinichi, every now and then. Kazuha, too, was getting dehydrated from having to wait until dismissal to be able to hit her childhood friend, Hattori Heiji, in the head. But it was Suzuki Sonoko, queen of gossip, who suffered the most. It was pure torture to have to keep all her questions to her self and remain sitting still. She could not even attempt to sneak a question for it was too dangerous. With her freakishly sharp senses, Shiho Miyano would surely catch her. It was true. Even with all their utmost efforts, Shiho still knew, even when her back turned from the students, that everyone was not paying any attention to her lectures at all. At maximum best, only the guys were focused at her and that could only be because they have a crush on her and wanted to gape at her incredible swaying figure as she writes across the blackboard. She knew that all the girls were only staring at the hero of their one-sided love story but she couldn't blame them anyway. She agreed –he was indeed good looking and not in the typical Hollywood good-looking sense rather, it was the mesmerizing kind you just can't say you don't enjoy looking at. However, she still found it ridiculous to for everyone to pour all their attention just because of famous high school detective (okay –a gorgeous high school detective). After all, there were many brilliant people in the world; MENSA was able to list 50. And aesthetics are just aesthetics –they're just like candy wrappers. You don't actually pay for the candy wrapper; you pay for the candy.

Then the school bell rang independence. At the teacher's dismissal, the students soon resumed to their excitement of the return of Kudo Shinichi and the curiosity of what could things possibly be with the new student Hattori Heiji as his partner. Before Shiho could even turn around to dismiss the class as she always did (and the class did always waited for her to do just that before leaving), the students were already up from their seats and crowding Kudo and Hattori. She could only smirk with interest, raising her eyebrows at the sight of what she knows will be the beginning of a very interesting days to come.

Ran, attempting to fence off her classmates so she could finally be able to talk to her childhood friend, dragged Shinichi with Sonoko, Kazuha, and Hattori quickly to the cafeteria. Why she thought it would actually keep the students from bothering them she could not understand because the students were still there as if they were never tried to get rid off. After grilling the two young detectives with questions about the esteemed London case,

"Oi Kudo!, What do you think of our new teacher? Miyano-sensei's pretty hot, eh?", one of the students brazenly asked the cornered Shinichi.

"Pretty hot? That's a complete understatement! Come on Yori, you can do better than that!" defended another Miyano-sensei fan.

"Sorry, sorry. Ehehe. She is super hot like a sizzling volcano that could no longer hold in its flaming lava! The world is melting because of her! Good enough?", said Yori who was confident enough he didn't actually needed to ask the question.

Kudo, who was beginning to feel sorry for his hopeless peers, didn't really think much of answering the question if it weren't for his classmates' insisting.

"She's okay", he finally commented.

"EEH? Are you being serious, Kudo? She's tota—", his classmated began to complain but was abruptly cut off by Sonoko's undefeatable voice.

"Oi! You morons! We're the ones who should be asking questions here! Why don't ypu run off somewhere really far before I ask Ran and Kazuha to chop you off to tiny bits!", Sonoko screamingly threatened. Although, the students knew Ran and Kazuha aren't actually going to chop them into tiny bits and pieces, the fear if Sonoko's wrath was more than enough for them to skip away.

"And Kudo! Are you actually being serious then? 'She's okay'? I totally agree with those morons, Miyano-sensei's completely hot! I was really half-hoping, half-certain you would be all over her now.", Sonoko continued to scream.

"Idiot! I would never do that. Don't turn me into Ran!", Shinichi retorted and then gave Ran a grin to taunt her.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about Shinichi?", Ran defensively demanded to the smug detective.

"You know what I mean. You and Araide-sensei. Hehehe. Have you two finally gone out together already?", Shinichi continued to tease his childhood friend who was already dark red with embarrassment. Seeing his Ran beginning to get into position, Shinichi tried to move back for the fear of a karate chop. "Oi, oi. Ran! I was just joki—Augh!"

Ran, satisfied with the bump on Shinichi's head, sat back down to her chair.

"How stupid of you Kudo. You never offend a woman who knows her punches. I learned that the hard way from Kazuha.", remarked Hattori when suddenly out of no where "Arrraaa!". Kazuha, who he though was seated across him, hit him on his head as well.

"The hard way, eh Heiji?" threatened Kazuha more than actually asked with a glare that could chase away anyone near her.

They continued to eat their meal without noticing that a group of girls were listening to their conversation the entire time. Maybe they interpreted it wrong or maybe they were exactly right, but when Shinichi didn't answer Sonoko if he actually only thought Miyano-sensei was okay and if he wasn't interested in her, they concluded that the school heartthrob Kudo Shinichi was attracted to their chemistry teacher.

"Eh? Kudo Shinichi and Miyano-sensei? And just when I thought I'd finally get a chance!"

"Never mind that, we never really got a chance. Even the boys were devastated but I think they thought good of it. Kudo-kun and Miyano-sensei do look good together. Completely match in brains, looks, and personality."

"Still. Wouldn't everyone want a chance with either one of them? We can't just let Miyano-sensei waltz in and take him away. I'm sure the guys would be reluctant to give up their fantasies about Miyano-sensei as well."

And within just less than an hour, the rumor of the pairing of the famous, handsome high school detective and the young genius, alluring chemistry teacher spread all through out the campus. So did the bitterness and determination to steal away the pair from each other.

* * *

(end of chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4 The Neighbor

Chapter 4 – The Neighbor

(On their way home)

"Eh. Araide-sensei resigned?" asked the curious Kudo Shinichi. He didn't think Araide-sensei would quit his job after only 2 years especially since almost all his students and 'Ran' were fond of him.

"Yeah. A month ago. But he did it so he can work at the new free clinic built 6 months ago.", Ran answered while looking up the sky with awe and admiration, only it wasn't admiration of the sky.. "They said they needed doctors who would be willing to render their service for a salary lower than the usual.", she continued without noticing that Shinichi and Sonoko, who were standing each at her sides, were sniggering in agreement.

Clearly annoyed, "What is it?", she asked with suspicion. "What's with all the giggling? Do you know something I don't?"

"Nothing, nothing. I only know as much as you do.", Shinichi answered though he was obviously holding something back. "It's just that…", he began to continue, "Isn't that where you'll be working starting on Saturday for the school's community service program?"

"Eh? How did yo—" Ran couldn't finish the question. She was completely caught off guard by Shinichi who she didn't know was aware about her application. Humiliated by Shinichi's implication when he asked her about it, Ran tried to conceal her flushed cheeks with pretend anger, that was until she realized the answer to her incomplete question, then she really was angry. "So-so-so-SONOKO!", she bellowed at the now shaking young woman at the horror that is in front of her. Had Shinichi not spoken up soon, Ran would have certainly murdered her best friend most terribly. Maybe it was divide and conquer or maybe it really was just stupidity that saved the young woman.

"Now, now Ran. Don't be so embarrassed.", Shinichi said to Ran unknowing of the tragedy that was to befall him. "We all need teachers to teach us the ways of life. Yours is just a little bit different and taboo but—AUUGH!"

Sonoko, grateful for Shinichi's pathetic mistake in sharing Ran's wrath, made the right decision to change the topic, "Shinichi, we're going to visit Hirami-san today to try out his food that he'll be serving at his new restaurant. We'll be the first one to try it since his restaurant hasn't opened yet. You should come with us. He's a really great, right Ran?" said Sonoko with nervousness still in her voice.

"Oh? Come to think about it, I did hear that Suzuki Corporation invested a significant amount to a new restaurant establishment.", said Shinichi to Sonoko who was nodding to hint that the restaurant was indeed Hirami-san's. "So Hirami-san eh? He once cooked for a knight in London and for a duke in Ireland as well, so I heard. But sorry, I can't come. I promised Hakase I would help him move and set up some things at his house today."

"Eh? Come on Shinichi, can't you just ask Hakase if you could help him some other time? It's not like you get to eat food by Hirami-san's everyday.", Ran pleadingly requested to her childhood friend, who only recently came back home after a year and a half.

"Sorry. Sorry. I really can't. It's bad enough I didn't immediately visited him at his home last night after finally coming back. I can't blow him off again.", answered Shinichi. "Well, I better go ahead now. See you.".

(Outside Hakase's house)

Shinichi, arriving at the steps in front of Agasa-hakase's house, saw a couple of carton boxes right outside the door. Assuming these were the things Hakase wanted help with, he carried one of the huge boxes with the word 'books' written on the side after ringing the doorbell. It was taking forever for Hakase to answer the door, at least that's what Shinichi felt; he _was_ carrying a huge box of books in his arms after all; what took hours could have been just a few seconds. He rang the doorbell again using one of the corners of the box to push the button. When after that there was still no answer, Shinichi realized he should have just waited for Hakase to open the door for him before he carried the box. He was just about to put down the box of books on the floor then decided not to when he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

The door opened.

"Hakase, are these the things you wanted moved?", Shinichi, who couldn't see in front because the box was blocking his view, asked the person at the door who he assumed to be Hakase. But then,

"If you're going to ring the door bell, you should at least wait a minute before ringing it again", said a familiar voice to Shinichi that wasn't Hakase's. It was a woman's but he couldn't quite remember whom exactly, or maybe he was just too afraid to. Then a sudden flash of memory, a death glare that is, came to his mind and his entire body froze.

Slowly, Shinichi inclined his head to the side in order to see the person he was hoping so much not to see at the door. He then realized he couldn't always get what he wanted.

"Mi-mi-Miyano-sensei?", Shinichi doubted despite being sure he was right.

"Miyano would be just fine outside of school, Kudo-kun.", told flatly by the soft voice that already started to walk away from the still unmoving detective at the door. When she realized this, Shiho slowly walked back to him and then shortly leaned her face only inches from his, looking at him without any expression on her face only curiosity. They were standing so close to each other they seemed about to kiss. Shinichi's heart was beating so fast only, he couldn't figure out whether this was because of fear or something else. "What-is-she-doing?" Shinichi asked himself. It lasted for more than a few seconds until Shiho saw a slight blush rose to Shinichi's cheeks, at that moment she smirked. She started to walk in the opposite direction again and when she was already a few steps away from him, she turned around and she asked him "Well? Are you coming in or are you going to just stand there like a statue?" with a smile that looked as if she knew what his weakness was. He still didn't move.

He wouldn't still have moved if Hakase hadn't called out his name. "Shinichi? Is that you?". It took the young detective a few seconds before that Hakase was calling him that he still hasn't moved away from the door and that he still was carrying the heavy box with his arms. "Shinichi?", Hakase asked again now standing right in front of the young man.

"Sorry Hakase. I spaced out for a minute. Should I bring the boxes in?", said Shinichi who seemed a little bit not himself to Hakase.

"What is it Shinichi? Is something bothering you?" asked the concern Hakase to the disoriented detective.

"Uh, no. It's nothing important. It's just that Miyano sensei…" Shinichi told Hakase not knowing how to quite finish his sentence. However, Hakase half knew what Shinichi was trying to say.

"Ah! You mean Shiho-kun. Yes well, Shiho-kun is the daughter of a friend of your parents' and mine. I forgot she was your teacher too. These boxes are actually hers. Her parents asked me to take care of her here in Japan because they can't leave London due to their work. She just moved in 3 months ago but her parents were only able to send her things now."

"Oh? So you're her nanny then, eh?", Shinichi commented with a wide smug grin.

"No, I thought I'd be more like her second father.", Hakase answered sheepishly smiling, that is until.

"You mean her second _grand_father?". Shinichi innocently raised the question without immediately grasping the implications of his response.

"Ehem!", Hakase faked a cough to point out Shinichi's 'error'.

"Sorry! Sorry. Hehehehe, you know I was just joking Hakase.", Shinichi attempted to save himself. "So anyway, Hakase. Why would a young prodigy choose to become a teacher? If she's able to teach complex chemistry at the age of 17, I assume she did exceptionally well as a student."

"Ah, well, actually Shiho-kun is just on a break from being a chemist. Her parents suggested it so she won't be entirely consumed by her work. It seems that Shiho-kun has been really emotionally distant to people ever since they found out she was a genius and had to enroll her in a special program with kids much older than her. She didn't socialize much because of that, and even now that she's already graduated. That's what her parents told me. It really is a good thing that Ran-kun and Sonoko-kun are there to accompany her since she moved here."

"Those two?" asked Shinichi who wasn't really surprised by what he just found out about the two. Sonoko and Ran have been extremely friendly with people ever since they were kids. What surprised him was that Shiho Miyano actually went along with them.

"Anyway, why do you ask?" questioned Hakase to the young man with an unusual intrigue in his voice. "Could it be?"

"Eh?" wondered Shinichi about what Hakase could be thinking about.

"Could it be that you are attracted to her? I thought she'd be your type.", said Hakase teasingly with a grin imitating Shinichi's only it was even more smug.

"EH? No! Of course not! Why would you think that? Everyone should really stop saying that about me.", retorted the young detective in a manner that was just a little bit over defensive. But Hakase, ignoring the remark, continued to flash the grin at Shinichi as if he knew something intriguing about him that the detective himself didn't know.

Shiho, who was just in the room across where Shinichi and Hakase were, entered the room. "Should I prepare some refreshments? At your pace, it looks like it's going to take a while before you could even finish taking things out from one box.", she commented to them.

"Sorry Shiho-kun. We were just trying to catch up. Refreshments would be great. Thank you, Shiho-kun.", Hakase said to Shiho with an awkward smile. Shiho sensed that Hakase was slightly nervous and when she turned to Kudo-kun, who was looking pretty nervous as well, she knew they were keeping something they didn't want her to know. But she shrugged it off, after all, things discussed by an over-weight elderly man and a young high school student couldn't be about anything interesting.

After Shiho left the room, Shinichi thought about the situation, having Miyano-sensei around whenever he will be visiting Hakase to talk to about cases and other things (which he often did if not always), he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. But one thing was for sure, nothing made his heart race faster than having her around, whether it was because of the glare that almost killed him or the way she leaned so close to him a while ago.

(end of chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5 The Hatching of a Plan

Chapter 5 – The Hatching of a Plan

(At Shinichi's house)

Kudo Shinichi spent the entire night yesterday helping Hakase sort Shiho Miyano's books and other personal belongings, such as microscopes, centrifuge, billions of fashion magazines, etc., in his house. Having drained his energy from all the moving he did, not to mention from the authoritative pressure his young chemist teacher had on him whenever she spoke to him to tell him where to put things or to ask if he wanted to rest a bit, Shinichi woke up with back pain and a set of cobalt blue eyes that just wouldn't show because of heavy eyelids. Nevertheless, he had to go to school because he still had a lot of catching up to do with his studies, at least with the requirements such as papers and tests but not with the lessons. When after dressing up for school, the young detective went downstairs to eat breakfast only to see that Ran and Sonoko were already right outside the gate of his house waiting for him.

(Outside Shinichi's house)

"Oi, oi, oi. You guys are already here? I thought school started at 8am, it's only 7.", Shinichi painfully said to his friends hoping, no, begging that they made a mistake so that he could still grab a bite before they walk to school.

"School does start at 8 but we go to school earlier now than when we did before.", Sonoko answered Shinichi who, after being gone for over a year and a half didn't know how much things have changed exactly, asked with both confusion and pain, "Eh? Why?".

"That's because Miyano-sensei has been walking with us since and she has to arrive at school much earlier than us.", Ran told Shinichi who looked as if he would collapse any moment now due to sleep deprivation.

"Oh? Is that so.", replied Shinichi while at the same time, was thinking to himself just how much of Miyano-sensei he has to deal with. He asked himself if maybe he wouldn't be this bothered if he hadn't seen the face of her beast back on the bus. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the voice of the very beast he was thinking about spoke from behind him.

"Why? Would it be so awful, Tantei-san, having to walk with me to school every time?", Shiho, who didn't seem tired at all and was even looking extremely pretty, asked to the only detective at sight but Shinichi could only force a smile to keep his shock and embarrassment from showing.

"I'm surprised actually", the young teacher continued, "I didn't think you'd go to school today after all the heavy lifting you did last night.". Hearing this, Sonoko and Ran could only look at each other in confusion and curiosity. "Shinichi and Miyano-sensei were together last night? What could they had been doing?", asked the two best friends to each other in their eyes. "After all, a work like that is meant for real men and not for a little boy like you. You look exhausted.", Shiho finished her remark with a blank expression that didn't hint whether it was a joke or an actual insult. Shinichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course I'd be exhausted. Hakase and I did all the heavy lifting and all you did was out your clothes in the cabinet and organized you shoes. How heavy could they have been without your extremely large head?" Shinichi then thought to himself but quickly dismissed it when he caught Shiho's suspecting stare as if she knew what he was thinking about.

(At Teitan High 2-B classroom)

Shinichi and the others were walking the school hall to their classroom when more than a couple of students, often girls, were obviously staring at them or maybe, just at Shinichi and Shiho. Two girls, among others, awkwardly paused at the sight of the famous high school detective as if they were having second thoughts whether to greet him or not; Shinichi, without knowing exactly what was bothering the two, merely smiled politely at them so that they wouldn't be as embarrass. A slight, uncontrollable blush could be seen surfacing their cheeks but soon disappeared after spotting their chemistry teacher walking just right behind him.

It was Ran and Sonoko who first entered the classroom of students busily talking to each other about a "couple" that must be destroyed. Both girls had absolutely no idea who the class was referring to but apparently, the entire school was talking about it as students from other classes entered the room only to talk about the same rumor with their friends. Sonoko was in disbelief about what she was hearing as she, the queen of gossip herself, was clueless about the couple that everyone was raging about. He spotted Hattori, who came to school before them and seemed to be talking about the rumor with Kazuha, and immediately approached him for interrogation. "You're the detective here right?", Sonoko asked him in panic. He could only nod at the mystery, that is Sonoko's seriousness, in front of him. "Then would you tell me what exactly is everyone talking about? And why on earth would they not talk about it to me, Sonoko queen of gossip, first? What is this rumor about a couple?" Sonoko hastily demanded of the dark-skinned detective. Both Hattori and Kazuha whispered at Sonoko, one at each ear, their report.

"WHAT? What-what-what?", Sonoko loudly asked for clarification of what seemed to be a rumor she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"What is it Sonoko? What is it?", asked Ran pleadingly who was still outright clueless about what is going on.

"Did you say Shinichi and Miyano-sensei are—", Sonoko started to say but was cut short out of a sudden.

"GASP!", the class, indeed, gasped at the direction of the door. Sonoko was so focused at absorbing all the information that she didn't notice that Shinichi and Shiho had already walked inside the room, so did the entire class. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, Shinichi and their Miyano-sensei entering the room at the same time. The startled detective and teacher were confused by the heartbroken looks on the students' faces, staring at them as if the two betrayed them.

"Wha-What about us, Sonoko?", asked Shinichi, who was slightly freaking out about how the guys were looking at him –both with anger and jealousy.

Sonoko didn't know what to say. She couldn't just tell Shinichi that the entire school were raging and plotting against him and Miyano-sensei being a couple. "I was saying that… that… you and Miyano-sensei a-are …", said Sonoko who just couldn't figure out what answer to give.

"That you two are neighbors!", cut in Hattori. "Yeah. We were just talking about how convenient it is for you to have a teacher living next to your house especially since we are still trying to catch up with rest of the class… He. He. He.", Hattori finished with a nervous chuckle, hoping that Kudo wouldn't see through his lie.

Naturally, Shinichi was suspicious but because he couldn't think of anything else they would be talking about him and Miyano-sensei, he shrugged it off.

"Okay then. Well, class has already begun so if you don't mind", Shiho said to the class and then to Shinichi, looking at him demandingly. "Anytime you want to take your seat, Tantei-san."

"A-ah. Sorry, sorry.", Shinichi said sheepishly while quickly taking his seat in the room.

Oblivious of the rumor spreading about them, Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho were completely unaware of the gravity of every word that they utter to each other. They didn't know that with every syllable, the jealousies of the students are growing stronger and their plan against their 'romantic future', becoming more sophisticatedly wicked and cruel.

"No. We can't let that happen. Just you wait and see.", thought the every student in Teitan High with enough conviction to sentence an innocent, or in this case, two innocent and currently single people, to death.


	6. Chapter 6 The Young Student

Chapter 6 – The Young Student

(In Teitan High 2-B classroom)

Kudo Shinichi, unlike the rest of the class (especially the guys), was staring out the classroom window from boredom that could put him to sleep any second now. The teachers would usually just let him be, considering the young detective probably learned already what was still to be discussed. Surely, he didn't need an actual teacher by his side to tell him things he can understand by himself alone from merely reading books.

However, Miyano Shiho was absolutely not a typical teacher. In fact, she didn't even think of herself as a teacher, after all, this "career" was solely for sabbatical purposes from being a genius of a chemist. She stopped her lecture expecting that the detective would at least notice but as it turns out, Kudo Shinichi was no good as a detective when it comes to figuring out things about him –he was as clueless as a child. Shiho, clearly annoyed by this, slowly approached him until she was right in front of his desk but somehow, Kudo still didn't notice. He continued staring out the window with his eyes half opened until he felt a soft, light touch on his left cheek. It was a finger, nudging his face towards the front. His eyes warily trailed the gentle finger to lead him back to its commander. Little did he know that the face that was to befall him would not be as soft nor as gentle as its finger.

"A-a-h… aHE-HE-he…", cried Shinichi nervously more than he actually chuckled. It was Miyano-sensei, of course, whose finger just touched his wandering face. Her eyes were as sharp as a blade, piercing through his charm that would have normally assisted him in his juvenile escape from detention.

"For a detective, you sure are dumb searching for your teacher outside. I _assume_ that _was_ why you were staring out the window, correct?", said Shiho to the red-handed detective. Shinichi could only force a smile, thinking to himself the words "Just let me be." but then he noticed something weird –he was nervous or felt something similar to being nervous.

"So…", Shiho continued to reproach Shinichi sarcastically, "if you don't mind, tantei-san, I don't want your eyes anywhere else but on me. Now, shall we resume with our lecture?". Shiho, finally finished with the young detective, turned around to walk right back in front of the class but was slightly surprised when she found her students all looking at her, or maybe looking at her and Shinichi, with envious looks as if what they observed just confirmed their impression of the two –the "couple". Shiho didn't only imagine what she saw. Indeed the students had their theories.

But just as immediately, after sensing that their sensei had noticed their anguished faces, they returned to their textbooks pretending as though they weren't even bothered by Miyano-sensei's and Shinichi's brief moment of "intimacy". Shiho, still suspicious of the glimpse she just saw, resigned to ignore her questions, clipping her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ears and getting back to her lesson. On the other hand, Shinichi, still stuck at that "moment", still remembering the words her teacher uttered, couldn't help but gaze intensely at the mystery, that was his teacher, and wondered why the rush of adrenaline he felt when she touched him on his cheek was still rushing in him. He was most definitely intrigued with excitement he could not understand, control, nor did he want to feel by what just happened –even if it was merely a second of soft, light touch.

The bell had rung but no one besides Ran and Shiho moved to walk out of the room. Everyone who knew about the rumor was still hung up by that same moment.

"Don't tell me you guys still want me to continue on my lecture?", Shiho, surprised by the class' unusual behavior, with her signature smirk on her face, asked the students. They laughed at the young teacher's remark. They didn't realize themselves that the bell had rung and that they haven't even moved an inch from their seats since pretending to be reading their books after witnessing the said "intimate" moment.

"Oh and before I forget. Kudo Shinichi, Hattori Heiji, we'll be meeting every dismissal in this room starting tomorrow for your make-up classes in chemistry.", said Shiho to the two young high school detectives who simply nodded.

"EH?", reacted many of the students?

"What is it?", said Shiho, who was irritated by the fact she has to stay in the room for a few more seconds longer, while raising one of her eye brows at the students.

"A-hh. It's just that…", one of the students began to reply while thinking to himself that there was no way he would allow Kudo Shinichi to spend more time with Miyano-sensei even if Hattori Heiji would be with them. "After all, he was Kudo's friend, he couldn't be trusted with", the student continued to think to himself not knowing that the rest of the class, except for Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha and Hattori, had the very same thought running through their minds the only difference was that the girls were worried about their Kudo spending time with MIyano-sensei who might steal him away. That despite the indifference of the young detective and the young teacher to each other, they knew it would only be a matter of time before the both of them realize how perfect they were for each other.

"… It's just that I would also like to join that make up class, sensei, if it's okay. I don't think I completely understood the previous lessons. I just want to be sure.", lied the student.

"… Okay. Just don't show up late and be a distraction. I have enough bothersome students to handle alone as it is.", Shiho, in a soft yet strict voice and with an unconcerned expression on her face, answered the student though she knew he was lying just then but was apathetic to care about the real reason he wanted to attend the class.

Just before Shiho could leave the room, Ran and Sonoko stopped her to ask something.

"AA-ah! Miyano-sensei!", cried Ran as she walked briskly towards Shiho who only looked at Ran with a blank expression on her face. "Miyano-sensei. Sonoko, Kazuha, Heiji and I were going to Rareza Pasilio for dinner tonight. We were hoping for you to come as well."

"Rareza Pasilio? Isn't that the new restaurant that opened near Beika Hotel? I thought only a small number of VIPs are invited to eat on their opening night.", Shiho said to Ran while really thinking of a good enough reason not to come. Unlike other students, Ran isn't really the type to easily give up, especially on people. She is quite the opposite of Miyano Shiho –warm, friendly, trusting among many other desirable qualities. Shiho knew that if she simply said no to them, Ran would also _simply_ just keep trying to convince her to come.

"Yeah but Hirami-san invited me and my family to come.", answered Sonoko. "He has been a close family friend of ours. That's why my father decided to help him in establishing his restaurant. Unfortunately, my parents couldn't come because of important business so I thought I would take you guys instead in their place."

"So what you're trying to say is that I'm second-choice material, am I right?", said Shiho, with both disapproving and bored expression on her face, to Sonoko, who was caught off guard by the young teacher's remark.

"Wha-huh-eh… he-he-hehe…" was all Sonoko could say. "Why would you choose to interpret something like that of all things from what I just said?", Sonoko thought to herself while smiling awkwardly to Shiho.

"So what do you say, Miyano-sensei?", Ran continued to insistently ask Shiho but then turned to the Shinichi who she saw from the corner of her eye talking to Heiji. "Shinichi! You're going as well, right? We haven't spent that much time to catch up and you missed the first food tasting yesterday too. You should at least come with us today!", asked and then ordered Ran to Shinichi, who didn't really have any choice on the matter. It was either a night of socialization or a karate kick to his stomach. The latter wasn't really much of an option.

"Y-yeah…", the defenseless detective yielded to Shiho's amusement, she couldn't help but smile in secret. "He can catch the worst of all criminals but he can't even say no to his friend, eh?", she said to herself. But people shouldn't judge the weak especially if they too are weak themselves. Shiho should have known better than to think that she was already safe from Mouri Ran. "So, Miyano-sensei. You'll come with us right?", Ran asked Shiho with a hopeful smile, one that you just can't say no to or it'll break.

"Okay.", the young teacher finally agreed to Ran's, Kazuha's, and Sonoko's surprise. Shiho must have seen the shock in their faces despite their attempt to act naturally because she had her suspicious look on her eyes. "What is it?", Shiho asked them?

The three girls, Sonoko, Ran, and Kazuha, looked each other as if trying to decide whose turn finally it is to answer. "It's just that… you are usually more difficult to convince but just then you agreed after only 3 rounds.", Kazuha, who apparently lost to Ran's puppy eyes and Sonoko's fear-stricken frown, answered.

"You guys kept count?", asked Heiji out of the blue finishing his question with a chuckle of astonishment.

"I guess I thought I'd be more merciful to you today", Shiho told them even though she herself, after having a minute to think about it, was wondered why she suddenly wanted to go with them. There was something that convinced her to accept the invitation. Something she couldn't quite point out until a voice both interrupted, as well as somewhat solved her riddle but she didn't exactly know in what sense it did.

"Well then,", it was Kudo Shinichi's voice that she heard. "Maybe we should go home now and get ready. We still need to change our clothes right? School attire isn't exactly fitting for a classy restaurant."

(End of chapter 6)

There might be people thinking how my story doesn't seem to show how great of a detective Kudo Shinichi is but please understand it's quite difficult to create a mystery. I might include a mystery in the next chapter that is to come out soon but I don't think the crime would be as intricate or as complex as the ones you've watched. And for that I apologize.


	7. Chapter 7 The Last Supper

[My apologies; as it turns out, I won't be including a mystery in this chapter, at least not discuss it in full details though I did write a mystery. I just am not that confident about it and thought it would be too risky to the quality of this fiction to include a poorly written unfolding of a crime.]

Chapter 7 – The Last Supper

(Outside Rareza Pasilio restaurant)

That night, Shinichi and his friends would be dining at Rareza Pasilio, the new restaurant that had just opened that same day. The group of teenagers decided to meet outside the restaurant instead of going there together because they anticipated, even the girls admittedly, that it would take a while before they finish getting ready. Not to mention, they, except for Shiho, all wanted to see the guys' expressions when they see their outfits and see if the two young men would be as breath-taken as they hoped them to be.

Shinichi and Heiji arrived there at the same time. Shinichi was wearing a white formal long-sleeved button-shirt and gold cufflinks at each end. He wore a red vest of fabric finish over the shirt but left it unbuttoned and wore gray slacks to go with his top attire. He was carrying a gray jacket that hanged by his fingers over his shoulder. Heiji was wearing a white worsted wool jacket over his dark blue buttoned-shirt and was wearing black trousers. He wore a black tie that was loosely tied around his neck.

It was already five pass 8 and the girls still weren't there. Heiji was about to call Kazuha to ask where they were when they heard distant voices calling out to them. It was the girls waving at the two young detectives standing outside the restaurant. Although it was Sonoko, Ran, and Kazuha who wanted to dazzle the young men, they couldn't help but notice how dashing the two were. Even Shiho, who stood behind the three, was impressed by how simple yet elegantly they were dressed although it was Shinichi who she found most striking. When Shiho looked at him, she could not force herself to ignore that his attire wasn't the only thing that she found stunning about him. In the absence of his blue school uniform, Shiho felt that this was actually to be her first time to catch a sight of Kudo Shinichi, without the immaturities and childish nuances she primarily thought of him which prevented her from seeing the detective as he was in his purest form. The brilliant Sherlock Holmes of this modern century, as he was dubbed to be, who seized the hearts of more than a thousand damsels.

"Well?", Kazuha asked the young men with a hopeful and optimistic smile, "What do you think of our dresses?".

"You…", Heiji stuttered slightly while trying to choose the right words so as not to compromise himself. "… look okay. Decent. Your dress is neither too short nor too long. And uh… ", Heiji was now beginning to blush a bit but only Kudo, who was trying to suppress his sniggers, noticed. "Uh—I like the sequins.", Hattori finally finished.

"Eh? Th-that's it?...", Kazuha asked with disappointment. "You know for one of the world's most brilliant minds, you sure know little adjectives and for a detective, you sure notice little details.", she, now annoyed, told Hattori who then quickly retorted, "Stupid! It's a DRESS! A dress is a dress! What else is there to say about a DRESS?".

"Is that so? Then how about I ask Shinichi! I'm sure that unlike you, he'll be more observant.", she quickly snapped back at Heiji then turned to the young man who didn't choose to get caught in the middle of things nor did he want to be. "What do you think Shinichi? I'm sure anything you say will be so much better compare to what this dark-skinned moron had to say."

"Ah well, uh—you look very pretty wearing that dress. It's a…", Shinichi began to say while thinking in his mind, "ADJECTIVES? Adjectives? But a dress _really is just _a dress. Oh! For the love of all dressed! Somebody! Adjectives!". Like his fellow detective, he simply didn't know much bout describing a dress but then he remembered his mother told him once how clothes could compliment a person's eyes. "Your eyes!", Shinichi suddenly said a bit out loud, slightly embarrassed by his lack of cool.. "Ahehe-he-he. What I was trying to say is that your dress really compliments your eyes.", Shinichi finished.

"Really? Thank you.", Kazuha replied blushingly out of flattery then turned to the dark-skinned detective. "Hear that Heiji? My dress compliments my eyes. Why can't you be more like Shinichi?" Hattori only chuckled and then turned a suspicious grin to Kudo. "Compliments her eyes, eh?", he thought as if sending that very message to Kudo with his mind. Kudo, sensing what the dark-skinned detective was thinking about, merely grinned back at him, mentally asking him to let this go and not implicate him any further.

"Eh Shinichi! What about our dresses?", demanded both Ran and Sonoko. "This is bad. What else is there to say? Think Kudo. Think!" Kudo thought to himself. "Ah well, you know dresses better than I do. I don't know about fabrics or colors or styles. All I can say that the dresses look really pretty on you.", the detective, who didn't know what else to say, told the girls though he really did thought that the girls looked pretty in their outfits.

"Really?", said the girls who seemed satisfied enough by Shinichi's comment. "What about Shiho-kun then?", they both asked in chorus. Fully aware of the rumors spreading about the teacher and the detective, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, and Hattori as well wanted to know if there was any truth, even if just a tiny one, in the rumors or if there could be, would be any truths in the rumors, asked the leading question to what they hope would bear an answer to their curiosity. "Don't you think she's rather beautiful?".

"A-a-ahh. Well…", Shinichi, who has only seen her silhouette and has yet to actually see the young teacher in all her glory until he finally turned to look at her, suddenly froze. He just stood there staring, no, gazing at Shiho, his eyes were slowly moving from her feet to her head, mesmerized. Shiho was wearing a strapless white gown that opens below the waist like in a shape of a bell and ends just about inches below her knees. It had layers of taffeta inside that created volume between her legs and the dress. The part of her dress above her waist was like a beaded corset that wrapped tightly around her slim and elegant figure. Under the brilliance of the gleaming moonlight, stood Shiho in her humblest grandeur.

The thought that the premature conclusion of rumors spreading about Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho –the "couple", were in fact true was inconceivable particularly because it has only been two days since the two met. How much development could there have been between the two? Except for Kudo, everyone in the group was surprised by Shinichi's lingering stare, even Shiho who didn't expect Kudo's out-of-character behavior, being the gentleman that he was as his reputation promoted. Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, and Heiji all looked at each other in confusion but when they've finally made up their decision about what they just witnessed, they again looked at each other only this time, they looked at each other in agreement as if they were all thinking of the same thing, the same mission. Kudo Shinichi actually infatuated over someone was a rare occurrence if not at all. The three friends needed to make sure that this scarce opportunity was to be exploited in its absolute power.

"Didn't anyone told you it's rude to stare at people? You should have at least learned that from when you stared at me back on the bus.", Shiho asked the detective with an annoyed look on her face only, she didn't feel annoyed at all. It was wondering more than actually annoyance that provoked her asking. A wondering of maybe, "a slight possibility that what that was…"

"Sorry. I lost track of thought.", told Shinichi, who despite apologizing, kept looking at Shiho.

"Well come on. I'm starting to freeze out here. Let's go in, shall we?", suggested Hattori .

(In Rareza Pasilio)

Inside the restaurant was a dining hall fit for a king. At the center, hanged a chandelier decorated with jewels that glimmered of unparalleled radiance. The ceiling was almost three-storey from the ground. There was an orchestra playing from the only balcony in the hall. It was a floating stage and there stood the acclaimed violinist Fujima-san and his graceful music worthy of the hall's majesty.

The group of teenagers took their seats near the balcony. They could still see Fujima-san preparing for his performance, a woman helping him wipe clean his violin with her handkerchief –the two seemed intimate. At the round dining table, Ran sat between Sonoko and Shinichi. Hattori took his seat beside Kudo and Kazuha while Shiho took the seat between Kazuha and Sonoko. Everyone, except for Shiho and Shinichi, was intentionally seated in such order so that Shinichi and Shiho would be facing each other across the table without being suspicious of the strategy being carried out about them. When Shiho and Shinichi finally noticed they were sitting in front of each other, Fujima-san's performance had already begun, leaving them no time to react or form their thoughts about the matter.

Fujima-san's skills were outstanding even when Shinichi could hear slight imperfections on Fujima-san's tempo. Despite being slightly out of count against the conductor, it was still an exceptional performance; Mozart would have been proud. Shinichi and the others were so enthralled; so much in fact that they've forgotten to order, and even forget what they had decided to order altogether.

The performance has ended and everyone was already eating their dinners.

"Oh wow! The food's even much more delicious than yesterday.", Kazuha said in her delight.

"Isn't it? Hirami-san really is a great cook! My dad should really come here soon so he could taste it himself.", replied Sonoko in agreement. In fact, everyone in the hall agreed that the meals served were luscious. Each person had expressed enjoyment and a great deal of satisfaction one way or another be it in their faces, their words, or in the mere gestures of their forks and knives. The halls were filled with happy murmurs that would make the humblest of all chef beam with overflowing pride. That was until the merry buzzes of gratified diners were cut off by a loud shriek of horror followed by a tragic crash of an artist to the ground.

It was Fujima-san whose body had fallen dead to the ground from the balcony where just moments ago he held his glorious playing. Shinichi looked up to the balcony to see if he could find any clues as to give him a much better idea of what happened, something much better than the corpse of the fallen hero. He saw only the woman who was assisting Fujima-san grief-stricken by the tribulation she witnessed first hand. But then he saw something else –he saw her dispose of her handkerchief in the trash bin. The very ones she used to clean Fujima-san's violin.

"Why? Why would she throw it now? Was it because she thought it was dirty from cleaning the violin? No. If that was so she could have done it a while ago and not now when someone just died –someone she knew and was close with.", thought Shinichi.

The police had already arrived and as always, Chief Inspector Megure welcomed Shinichi's, as well as Hattori's assistance in what could be a potential murder case. Although Fujima-san's death seemed like a complete accident according to the customers' testimonies, years of experience as police officers would tell them that not everything was what it seemed to be. Everyone was asked to stay calm. Ran and the others helped in making everyone at least feel more secure and warm from the cold adversity of the night.

Shinichi went up to the balcony to check the trash bin and Hattori went to interview the woman whose name they found out was Miyami-san. Shinichi went back down to ask Officer Takagi to test the handkerchief for anything unusual, particularly poison, when he smell the scent of almond from the victim's body after kneeling down before his corpse to confirm his suspicions.

Just as he was about to inform Chief Inspector Megure, he saw her leaned over his shoulders then she uttered "Potassium cyanide.", in a monotonic voice while staring blankly at the corpse, as if forming that conclusion was as trivial as saying that the sun is hot.

"So this really is murder, eh?", Shiho continued to speak.

"U-uh… Yeah.", replied Shinichi who didn't know whether he should be impressed or be bothered by her calmness. But he couldn't make up his mind, he couldn't even think at the moment for she was standing too close to him, too close he could hear her breathing over his shoulder until they were interrupted by Officer Takagi who was ordered by Chief Inspector Megure to ask Shinichi if he discovered anything that would make Fujima-san's death a murder case.

It didn't take long before both Shinichi and Hattori revealed that Fujima-san was murdered and it was Miyami-san who did it. She poisoned him with Potassium cyanide by putting an amount of it to her handkerchief, which she wiped on Fujima-san's violin when she pretended to clean it. The poison transferred to Fujima-san's skin as he rested the violin against his cheek while playing it during his performance. All Miyami-san needed to do was to make the victim go near the fence of the balcony by telling him she wanted to talk to him there. Because of the poison, Fujima-san's body weakened then he fell off the balcony. Miyami-san did it, as many others like her who has fallen prey to the monster called revenge, to retaliate her brother who committed suicide because he could no longer play the violin. Fujima-san had destroyed her brother's hands out of jealousy by pretending to accidentally have closed a piano's lid on his fingers supposedly because he was drunk. However, she found out when he confessed to her two months ago out of guilt, during her brother's first death anniversary, that he was indeed sober when he did it. He merely intended to injure her brother so that he won't be able to make it in time for an audition but things did not go his way.

She confessed everything, including her plan to commit suicide as she also held the violin against her neck and was currently being poisoned by it. Shinichi couldn't let her die not only because he wanted her to take responsibility for her actions but for her sake as well but what could he do? What must he do? Shinichi kept asking himself in frustration and panic. Then suddenly, out of nowhere,

"Iron (II) sulfate", said Shiho in her calmest voice as if trying to shed at least some of her composure with the flustered detective.

"Iron… sulfate?", Shinichi repeated her words in his attempt to understand exactly what she was trying to tell him.

"If you want her to live…", Shiho said to Shinichi without even looking at him. "…You should make her take Iron sulfate to counter the effects of the cyanide."

"But where do I fin—", Shinichi asked but discovered the answer before he could even finish the question. The young detective, quickly thinking on his feet, spotted a pregnant woman amongst the diners in the restaurant and immediately approached her. Shiho wondered what the young detective could possibly be talking to the pregnant woman about then she finally understood. Shinichi assumed that the pregnant woman was also experiencing slight anemia as most pregnant women do and brought iron tablets with her as cure. While trying to get through the crowd to feed Miyami-san the iron tablets, Shinichi, in his hastiness, didn't stop to apologize to Shiho for bumping into her.

Miyami-san was immediately rushed to the hospital after. Everyone was absolutely impressed by the two young detectives at the scene. There was no doubt in their minds that Hattori and Kudo were indeed worthy of being included in the list of the world's 50 most brilliant minds. Heck, they didn't even need MENSA to recognize the two young men to consider them one of the most brilliant people they have ever known.

"But Kudo-kun…", the amazed Chief Inspector Megure approached Shinichi. "How did you know to give Miyami-san iron tablets?"

"Actually inspector, it was all thanks to Miyano-sensei who—", Shinichi began to give credit to the young teacher but when he turned to Shiho to point her out to the chief inspector, instead of finding the woman he, not so long ago, gazed at with unknowing awe, what he saw was a woman armed with fear, with terror, with such horror that shocked Kudo to his very core.

"Mi-mi-Miyano-sensei…?", Kudo stuttered. Even the chief inspector feared for his life. If only he could have done so, he would have used his gun to shield himself. "Ku-Kudo-kun. He-he-hehe. I-I re-eally should go check with my o-fficers first. So I'll see you around, eh Ku-kudo-kun?", Chief Inspector Megure did not even wait for an answer and quickly walked away from the catastrophe that would be Kudo.

"Well since you _did_ do it to save that woman's life, I _guess _I can _forgive _you for SPILLING WINE ON MY DRESS!", Shiho tried to suppress her irritation but lost her patience in the end of her sentence. "You know Kudo-kun. You should have at least offered me tissue to help clean off the stain after you already saved that murderer's life."

"Ahe-he-hehe. S-s-sorry sensei.", Kudo chuckled nervously in disbelief.

"But I guess it really is in your good nature to be concerned about others even after they are already safe. Must be why everybody can't help but fall in love with you… including…", Shiho told the detective the unfinished sentence that left the question "including who?".

(On their way home)

"So that's how you knew Hattori that Miyami-san killed Fujima-san.", said Kazuha who could not help herself but still be impressed by Hattori's deductions.

"Yeah. He wanted to propose to her too but she immediately rejected him before he could even kneel down because then, he wouldn't fall off the balcony and the poison would have been easily found out that would have incriminated her and her alone.", Hattori continued sharing his deductions both with pride for solving the case and disappointment for the murder.

"It was a good thing then that you came along Shinichi, wasn't it. Or Miyami-san would have died.", Ran turned to the other detective in the group.

"Ye-yeah but it was really because of Miyano-sensei that Miyami-san lived.", explained Shinichi who was still too nervous to turn his head to Shiho after what happened.

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have told Kudo-kun about the cure. Then my dress wouldn't have been ruined.", Shiho said to Ran who could only laugh at what she assumed to be a joke.

"Sorry, sorry.", Shinichi quickly apologized before he could even once again begin to feel the fright that was Shiho's wrath.

"Well then maybe Shinichi here should buy you another dress to replace the one he ruined? Hehehe.", Sonoko slyly suggested, grinning at the slain detective.

"Maybe he should.", Shiho agreed.

"Eh? Hmm… Okay.", answered Shinichi in an unperturbed face without any hint of sarcasm; he actually almost seemed happy about it to everyone's surprise, at least that was true for Shiho. As for everyone else, it was more of an excitement due to further revelation of the truth to the rumors that spread about the two.

"I was _only kidding, _Kudo-kun. Do you know what a joke is? You should try it sometime.", that was all Shiho could reply. She didn't exactly know how to interpret what Kudo had said. She expected him to retort and defend himself but instead, he only immediately gave up as if he was completely okay with it.

"I? Should? TRY? JOKING? Sometime? He-he-he. Aren't you the overly stern one? But no matter. Tomorrow…", Shinichi thought to himself while looking forward to tomorrow that was to come.

(end of chapter 7)

I will not be updating for a while, as I still have to study for my final exams. Please do review my stories so I can accommodate for errors in my writing. I hope you enjoy what I've written so far for it still has a long way to go.


	8. Chapter 8  The Unexpected Guest Part 1

Sorry for the late update. As I've mentioned before, I had to take a time off from writing, as I needed to study for my final exams, which I only recently just finished. I hope I didn't ruin the momentum of the story for you. For those who thought that the development of the relationship between Shinichi and Shiho is too slow, I agree. However, I can't bring myself to make things too intimate for them just yet as I find it too abrupt for a girl, who make it a point to distance herself from people, and for a guy, who is too engrossed by mysteries and crimes to notice anything else, to suddenly be together after only a short period of time. Nonetheless, I will try my best to advance their relationship as fast as I could without compromising the integrity of the characters.

Chapter 8- An Unexpected Guest Part 1

(At Hakase's house)

The morning after the delightful yet traumatizing dinner at Rareza Pasilio, Shiho Miyano began to prepare for school as her everyday routine had always mandated only to find out that classes had been suspended for the day due to the sudden rising criticality of the once so trivial issue on the department of education's part. The news announced over the television Hakase had been watching a rather controversial decision by the board of education members to create a distinct set of stipulations and guidelines for young teachers. It would seem that several of the members realized the conditions for young teachers were very much different compared to teachers of average age and found it harsh to dictate onto them directives meant for circumstances of older adults. Until a separate set of guidelines have been officially made, schools employing teachers under 21 were ordered to suspend classes today.

"Well at least you get to have a break today.", Hakase told Shiho in an attempt at a shot of optimism. He knew Shiho would be annoyed by the late report of suspension by the school. After all, who wouldn't? She had already taken a bath, dressed in her casual clothes as today was suppose to be casual Friday and Shiho always did her best to look as mundane as possible so as to not give the male students an opportunity or reason to gawk at her –she, too, was always unsuccessful at her every try.

"Yeah, I could have stayed asleep if the members of the board of education had bigger brains. I guess this is the future of education –stupid educators who don't know when to properly declare a suspension. No wonder students are having difficulty with their studies.", Shiho said to the tense professor, who did not know quite yet how to save the situation from the impending disaster, that was Shiho Miyano's bad mood.

"So what do you plan on doing today? It's not so often that you get to spend a worry-free day, eh Shiho-kun?", Hakase asked the young chemist but before she could answer the doorbell had rang.

"Eh? Who could it be this time of the day? Could it be Ran-kun? Maybe she didn't know about the suspension.", Hakase wondered.

"That's not possible. She's a girl scout.", Shiho remarked as she walked her way down the hall to answer the door. "And I have absolutely nothing to do today. I just wasted my energy getting ready in these clothes. I'll probably just stay in my room. How about you Haka-..", the young scientist continued but was interrupted by a series of impatient ring of the door bell much to her annoyance.

"What the—Coming!", she shouted at the person at the door, whose life she could only imagine to be hanging by the thread for if not, then she would definitely make sure it would be. Nevertheless, the ringing continued without stop completely ignoring Shiho's comment and thereby aggravating her even more than she already was.

"Oi! Are you deaf or are you ju—", Shiho, finally making it to answer the door, immediately resorted to incessantly scold at the juvenile guest at the door. But much to her surprise, and confusion, she was greeted by the fabled grin of Kudo Shinichi, the same grin that turned those girls around him into hopeless romantics. For a moment there, she was without a word in her tongue.

"Good morning sensei.", Kudo greeted her young teacher, the grin still alive in his face.

"Ku-kudo…-kun. What is he doing here so early?", Shiho thought to herself and remained still for a second or two 'til she became conscious of how intensely the young detective was staring at her as if she were some piece of evidence that needs examining. "Wa-wait a minute Kudo! Don't you go 'Good morning sensei' on me. What is wrong with you? Haven't I told you before to wait at least a minute before ringing the bell again!", she yelled Shinichi, completely losing her calm. He was in disbelief at the sight of the young teacher in her anger. He couldn't imagine how such a petite, composed, and meek woman be capable of much aggressiveness.

"So-sorry, ahehehe-HE-he.", he chuckled.

"Sorry? You've already said that so many times do you even know what it means?", Shiho replied as she let the detective inside the house, returning to her old collected self. "Hakase's in the kitchen."

"Actually, I didn't go here to see him. I'm here for you.", Kudo informed her ever so calmly as if it was something he did out of habit –as if it was part of _his_ everyday routine.

"M-me?", Shiho asked, utterly baffled by Shinichi and heedless to herself, was blushing faintly. Shinichi merely grinned, noticing (the detective that he was) a shade of rose looming at his teacher's cheeks.

"What is it?", said Shiho who, after recovering from a mixture of curiosity, anticipation, and embarrassment for something she couldn't pinpoint, cautiously turned to Shinichi with a suspicious yet bored expression on her face.

"Eh? What do you mean 'what is it'?", he asked her innocently in return.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forget. I'll go get you a dictionary first. What do you mean 'what do you mean _what is it'_?", she retorted aloofly, slightly losing her calm once more, which she was aware of that lead to even more frustration on her part. She couldn't understand why she couldn't seem to keep her calm every time Kudo was around. He wasn't like her other students who she could deftly ward off. "Well? Are you going to answer or should I go back to my room now?"

"Ah. Right.", answered Shinichi who found it amusing how much Miyano Shiho's expressions and mood could change in a period of less than half a minute. "Shop-ping.", he told her like it was the answer to a riddle she could not solve.

"Shopping? What for?", Shiho was now even more suspicious than before. "I don't recall anything about shopping with you today."

"Shopping. I thought I should replace the dress I ruined last night so I came here to invite you to go shopping. I would buy the dress myself but I wasn't sure if you'd still like to buy that same dress or buy another one of different design.", Kudo told her in a reassuring voice to diminish her suspicions. Shiho stared at the young detective, trying to find a sign that he was kidding, lying, messing with her but she found nothing of the sort.

"I can't. I have things to do so good bye.", she rejected bluntly.

"Wha-wai—", Shinichi began to pursue his invitation but was interrupted by Hakase who just entered the hall to check on the person who was keeping Shiho at the door.

"Ah Shinichi, what are you doing here?", the professor asked Shinichi.

"Good morning Hakase. I was just offering to replace Miyano-sensei's dress. I ruined it last night so I went here to ask her to go shopping but it seems she's busy today.", Shinichi informed Hakase.

"Eh? I thought you said you have absolutely nothing to do today, Shiho-kun?", Hakase asked Shiho, forgetting about her tendencies to isolate herself from people until he caught a glimpse of her death glare. Nonetheless, he decided to encourage her to go out shopping with Shinichi, thinking it would be good for her to be in company of a friend, especially Kudo who he thinks might be possibly be infatuated over the young teacher. "Come now, Shiho-kun. Didn't you say you wanted to buy new clothes anyway?", he persuaded her.

"I guess so. But I'll remind you Kudo. You brought this onto yourself.", Shiho told –no, she threatened, Shinichi. He didn't quite understand what exactly it was that he brought onto himself just yet. Little did he know that what he thought would be a stress-free day was everything but just that.

(Outside a clothing store)

"This seems good, what do you think?", Shiho asked Shinichi, who was at her side carrying numerous paper bags of clothes from other stores. This would be the sixth store they had visited. He was already tired from standing up while waiting for the young teacher to try on clothes and decide whether to buy the piece or not but he didn't mind for he had a reason to justify his labor.

"You think so? It looks good but uncomfortable.", he answered her.

"Hm. You're right. Let's go somewhe—", she agreed but before she could finish what she was saying, a sales lady from the store approached them and interrupted her.

"Excuse me but uhm, are you Ku-kudo Shinichi?", she asked the young detective who was clueless to why the lady asked but that was before he noticed her cheeks' flushed with a faint shade of red. Shiho noticed it too then smirked. "He really is something, embarrassing women by making them fall hopelessly at the tips of his fingers.", she thought.

"Yes, that's me.", said Kudo to the sales lady.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you and your girlfriend from your conversation but it's just that me and my friend over there are big fans of yours. We were hoping if we can ask to have our picture taken with you.", asked the sales lady to Kudo, slightly embarrassed by her request.

"Su-sure.", Kudo told hesitantly. He didn't want his picture taken but he couldn't bring himself to reject the request. After having the pictures taken, the saleslady and her friend resumed to their work and left Kudo and Shiho alone.

"So what store should we go to now?", Kudo asked Shiho immediately after having his picture taken with the two women.

"Eh. So why didn't you correct her when she referred to me as your girlfriend?", she asked in turn while giving the detective a piercing look at his face. She didn't know whether to be offended by Shinichi's slight lack of chivalry just then or to be embarrassed by the assumption itself, albeit there was another thought she was thinking she just couldn't quite figure out. There was fairly a good ring to the word 'girlfriend' just then but just as quickly as she reacted to the word 'girlfriend', she shook the thought out of her head.

"Ah, hehe.", chuckled Kudo nervously. "Don't stress about it. I just figured that it would be easier to humor them rather than to set it right. It was becoming a bit of a hassle to correct them after having to do it five times.", he explained to Miyano. At all the stores they visited, at least two sales lady thought they were a couple, and in truth, he didn't mind the assumption. "It wouldn't be the worst thing. After all, she's pretty, undoubtedly intelligent, and something else.", he thought to himself.

"Is that so? Well forgive me for being a hassle", she said to him mockingly but he has yet to recover from her previous remark that he didn't realize she was joking.

"That-that's not what I meant, sensei.", he retorted. She merely smirked to his dismay.

"Well anyway, we should have lunch first before going to other stores. It's already past twelve.", she suggested.

(At a table outside the restaurant)

Shinichi and Shiho were sitting at a table outside the restaurant having lunch as students and acquaintances walked pass their seats, recognizing them of course. It was a big thing for them to see the two youngsters sitting at the same table, not to mention at the same side of the table, side by side. The question of whether it was a date, a friendly lunch, or against their will that they were eating together at the same time, at the same restaurant, at the same table immediately occupied their heads. But Shinichi and Shiho were not even aware of their presence for Shiho was too engrossed in reading her fashion magazine and Shinichi was too captivated by his beverage and what its contents could be.

"Ah, Miyano-sensei –", Kudo began to talk to his companion but got cut off by Shiho's a bit impatient comment.

'Seriously, Kudo.", she turned to him. "I'm not your teacher outside of school and certainly not today, so don't call me sensei. Miyano would do."

"Ah, right. I forget. Sorr—never mind.", he was going to apologize but decided it would be best not to after he remembered Miyano's earlier remark about his apologizing. "Anyway, Miyano-se-san. Can I ask a question?"

"Questions", she corrected Kudo. "That was your first question and I assume you have another one so it's _questions_ and not _a question_. What is it then?", she turned to the direction of the detective albeit she didn't take her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

"Okay. Can I ask why you're so cold?", he was able to ask this without even a tiniest molecule of fear in his nerves.

"Eh?" was all she could utter, being taken by surprise by the sudden frankness of Shinichi, who a second ago was too tense to say her name without including the word 'sensei' in the end. It really amused her how he could be so awkward at one point and so forth coming the next as if he was talking to someone normal, someone unlike her. In this way, Miyano could not help but feel think to herself, "normal…finally".

"What do you mean exactly by cold, eh?", she demanded the young detective to explain himself while looking at him with an advising expression to be very careful not to say something he would regret.

"Cold as in distant to the point that you can be rude, sometimes insensitive. You're certainly scary. Your mood's unpredictable. That puzzle's me.", he expounded nonchalantly to Shiho, who now wore a soft smirk on her face.

"Hm.", she remained silent for a few seconds. "You mean strange? You find me strange and that puzzles you. After all, I don't have the social skills of a normal teenager or a personality of one. And for that I guess I just want to be left alone. …Is that so wrong?" she asked Kudo without looking at him yet secretly smiling at his question, at him.

"Ah, I guess not. No.", Kudo responded. He realized that he might have been too frank in his asking and decided to shed a new light of a humorous kind on the subject. "But that would be rather difficult, don't you think? With all the guys looking at you I mean. Every time you enter the same room as them they stare at you as if you're a sculpture. Not to mention, you're all the male students could ever think about in class. Really, have you seen them when you're around?"

"Yeah, I've noticed them –including you.", answered Shiho as she turned to face the detective with a tease of a smirk on her face.

"EH?", Kudo immediately reacted at his _teacher's_ remark.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me. I've already glared at you many times just to dismiss your attention.", she reminded the young detective, who has not been so keen on his observations of himself. It was true, he did stare at her several times in the past but he didn't think she would notice just how often.

"Tha-that's not it! It's not what you think.", Kudo responded, being back to his old awkward self around Miyano.

"Not what I think? What do I think, Kudo?", Shiho asked Shinichi in turn moving a bit closer to him, curious of how the brilliant detective would handle the question.

"I mean I'm not looking at you because I find you attractive or something.", the young detective hastily answered.

"Ah. So I'm _not_ attractive then?", she continued to tease him, now leaning even closer to him. Their faces were so close to each other, close enough for a kiss, which only made Kudo even more self-conscious and embarrassed.

"Ah n-no. That's not what I mean. I don't think you're not attractive 'cause of course I find you attractive it's just that… I'm not…a-a…", the detective struggled to answer his young teacher, who was leaning ever so closely to him. He inevitably failed at his attempt at a response for all he could think about was how close his teacher was to him and how his face must not redden by this fact, a task that appeared to be more difficult than he thought. Luckily for him, Ran and Sonoko, who spotted them at the restaurant on their way to Hakase's house, interrupted them.

"Shinichi? Shiho-kun?", cut in Ran who was standing in front of their table with Sonoko. "What are you guys doing leaning so close to each other?"

Sonoko's elbow hit Ran at her side rather too late for Shiho already backed away from Shinichi, who was already gasping for breath after holding it in for so long. "Oh! Ran. You shouldn't have interrupted these two lovebirds. I think they were about to kiss!", Sonoko suggested teasingly.

"Really?", Ran exclaimed at her friend. "I knew it! I knew Miyano Shiho is Shinichi's type. Heehee."

"Wha-what? No! We were just talking! We're not -GAH", Shinichi retorted almost too over defensively, his face was still in a shade of pink then. "What are you guys doing here anyway?", he interrogated them with a glare that could almost compare to Shiho's.

"Ah! We were going to Hakase's house to hand this over to Shiho-kun.", said Ran. "It's the new set of stipulations and guidelines for young teachers. The school handed it over to me when he visited the free clinic while I was working there."

"Ah. You mean the free clinic where Araide-sensei is currently working at?", Miyano teased Ran in retaliation for her and her friend's earlier remarks.

"A-ah ahe-he-he. Yeah.", confirmed Ran who was blushing furiously.

"And Kudo! Aren't you such a lucky lad?", Sonoko exclaimed then leaned over the young detective's ear to whisper. "I noticed they removed the rule that said Miyano-sensei wasn't allowed to have relationships of other forms than mentorship with students. So you can just go ahead and kiss her, eh Shinichi.", Sonoko whispered to him, who turned beet-red at what Sonoko said to her amusement but was partly intrigued by it.

"What about you? What are you guys doing anyway?", asked Ran with a suggestive grin to Shinichi.

"Dating!, This has to be a date!", Sonoko almost shouted in her excitement.

"Yeah.", Shiho outspokenly said to everyone's surprise. Ran, Sonoko, and Kudo turned to her direction all at once, their mouths half opened. "Apparently, according to the sales people, I'm Kudo…-kun's girlfriend. He didn't disagree so this _would _be a _date_."

"A-ah. She's kidding. That's not it!", Shinichi, who was once happy to have crossed path with Ran and Sonoko in the restaurant, was now in scrutiny. "I can't catch a break here", he thought to himself.

"I was just buying her a dress to compensate for the one I ruined and now we're having lunch. Which reminds me, you guys should go now and leave.", Shinichi told Ran and Sonoko flatly.

"Is that because you want Shiho-kun all for yourself?", Sonoko continued to taunt the detective while Ran tried ever so hardly to suppress her laughter.

"Absolutely not. I'm doing this for you two. Seriously. You do _not_ want to be a part of the shopping. Here I thought eternity meant having to accompany you two in the mall but _no_! I was wrong because this here, right now, is an eternity.", Kudo said rather dramatically but the two could discern there was a half truth to what he was saying.

"You know I'm right here Kudo. Besides, like I said this morning, you brought this onto yourself. I'm not at fault here.", Shiho reminded the detective who only chuckled at her in disbelief then turned immediately back to Ran and Sonoko.

"Save yourselves.", he told them.

(After lunch, outside another clothing store)

"Oi, oi. Will you hurry up a bit? There's one more store you haven't checked.", Kudo nagged at Miyano, who was being dragged by the arm by the young detective.

"I haven't checked a _million_ stores yet but why is this one so special, eh Kudo? And I applaud you for your chivalry. It really is rare to find someone who _won't_ drag you across the streets.", Miyano said sarcastically but perhaps there was no need for the adverb as this was her normal attitude of speaking.

"This one actually _has_ a dress to sell, something you'd like I think.", he told her and soon as he finished, they had arrived in front of the store's window where displayed was a gown that could not (and would not) be described by mere words.

"What the…", Shiho was stunned. She didn't think Kudo would be able to identify what a gorgeous gown looks like. "But don't you think this is rather too, formal and elegant compared to the one you ruined?"

"Yeah, that was what I was going for. I was hoping you might wear this for my mother's party", Kudo explained to her.

"Party?", Shiho asked him, completely clueless of what he was referring to.

"Didn't Hakase tell you? My mother wants to celebrate her birthday here in Japan so she's going back here next week. You _are_ coming right? After all, you are my parent's friend's daughter.", he demanded of her more than he really asked.

"I don't think so. I've never even gone to one of my parents' parties nor would I go to this one.", she rejected the detective once more.

"Exactly! Which means if you go to the party, you would actually be able to meet my parents for the first time. Hakase said they've asked about you many times over the phone but he didn't quite know how to describe you to them.", he told her as if he was a sales man and this was a pitch to persuade her to buy the dress paraded in front of her. When in fact his plan all along was to use the dress as an instrument of his invitation for her to go to his' mother's party.

"Oh. You want to introduce me to your parents, Kudo?", she asked teasingly. "Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be your girlfriend after all, even if it was just pretend.", she continued to tease him.

"_Wouldn't be so bad_? He-he-he. This woman…At least that's something positive…I think. But _pretend_? Hmm might not be the accurate word to use", Shinichi told himself mentally. "So are you coming then?", he asked her without even trying to rebuke her last remark.

"… Why not…It wouldn't be the worst thing to do.", Shiho said, agreeing finally after much contemplation although she was still confused about Shinichi's true intentions in his inviting her. However, she couldn't deny any longer that she very much enjoy his presence and his presence alone. "It wouldn't be the worst thing, no…", she thought to herself.

"It's a date then", commented Shinichi, whether it was a joke or not, neither one of them could tell.

"…to fall in love, that is.", Shiho whispered to herself concluding her thought, unaware that the young detective, ever so observant, heard her every word.

(Outside Hakase's house)

Having spent the entire day visiting clothing stores, Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho finally made their way back to Hakase's house. Shinichi's fingers were already sore from where the paper bag's strings hanged, not to mention, his legs were history long before they arrived home. Nonetheless, he still insisted on being the one to carry all the bags for Shiho despite her protesting. When they arrived at Hakase's place, the front door was locked, which was a rare occurrence. They were about to enter the house when Hakase called out to them from Shinichi's mansion across the street.

"Ah. Shinichi, Shiho-kun! Could you come over here for a second", Hakase shouted.

"Hakase, what are you doing at my place?", Kudo asked him as both he and Shiho, approached the old professor.

"I hope you don't mind Shinichi but I had to let myself in because you had a visitor who wanted to wait for you 'til you return. I thought you'd go straight back to your house so I let her in your living room.", Hakase explained to Shinichi.

"Visitor?", Shinichi asked and was immediately followed by another much to Hakase's and Shinichi's surprise.

"Her?", it was Shiho who raised the question with a hint of jealousy. When she realized that she had asked it out loud rather than mentally, she tried to divert the attention of the two, who stared at her out of curiosity about _her_ curiosity. "So are we going in or not?"

"Ye-yeah", Shinichi responded after an awkward silence. They entered the mansion then walked straight to the living room where Hakase settled the guest. Shinichi could already hear multiple persons talking to each other. When he entered the living room, he saw that both Ran and Sonoko were there too, just as he presumed, chatting ever so cheerfully to the aforementioned guest. When Shinichi finally caught a glimpse of the guest, he was completely caught off guard by his discovery of who she was, so much in fact that he just stood there staring for a second or two before actually recognizing her.

"A-Asami-sempai?"

Shinichi's attention was completely focused at the woman in front of his eyes that moment, he didn't notice that the other woman, the very one beside him, Shiho, was glaring at his guest with bitterness and …envy. She's heard of the name before, "Asami", back then when Sonoko and Ran were talking to her about a certain perfect woman.

(end of chapter 8)

Foot notes (I think): Asami-sempai was from an episode (100-101) of detective conan where it was revealed, at least implied to the audience that Kudo Shinichi liked Ran to the point that he turned down Asami-sempai's confession. Asami-sempai was an upper class student to Shinichi. She baked a lemon pie, which Shinichi found rather disgusting. So she baked and baked more lemon pies until he liked it. He was her first love but when she confessed to him, Shinichi turned her down because he liked Ran.

Although for my story, things wouldn't be exactly the same between Asami-sempai and Shinichi. I hope detective conan fans wouldn't be mad for it. It would be quite a while before I finish the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 The Unexpected Guest Denial

Sorry for the super late update. I had to juggle school, with internship, competitions, anemia and family. I know this is long over due and I really hope you still enjoy the entire story even after the long wait.

Chapter 9- The Unexpected Guest Part 2: Denial

(At Shinichi's house)

"A-Asami-senpai", Kudo uttered incredulously, his face suddenly losing color. Mouth half-opened but his vision as wide as his eyes could allow, he continued to stare at her, the woman sitting comfortably in his couch, in his living room, in his house –in his life.

Who is this woman who is lady enough to draw his outright attention? Shiho began to wonder as she suspiciously examined this strange element that suddenly presented herself, not knowing that Asami herself was observing her in return with same intensity of scrutiny.

She is pretty, beautiful even –undoubtedly despite her effortless fashion. Her long brown hair hanged just right below her shoulders, elegant and unscathed. Her porcelain skin, luminous even without light, heightened the darkness of her hazel eyes, and the redness of her lips (that of a rose!). Indeed, she was beautiful to Shiho and to everyone else including Shinichi.

"He must be seeing what I can't even look away from.", thought Shiho to herself.

"Hello Kudo-kun", her voice breaking the silence of his welcome, Asami approached the young detective slowly but in full steps, without hesitation. It has been a long time since Shinichi last saw Asami during the last soccer match of her final year in middle school. Asami, a year older than Shinichi, was the team manager of his soccer team then. "It's been a long time."

At this point, the young detective was still unable to fully process the vision in front of him. He continued to stare at her as if making sure she was not an illusion or hallucination, blinking hard several times. She didn't disappear.

"Oi Shinichi! Don't tell me you've forgotten about her already? How could you really? She's like the most popular girl in our class back in middle school! She was the president of the middle school student body when we were still in the seventh grade, terrorized by male students of all ages because of her intelligence and amiable personality but most of all, because of her looks that garnered her the title Miss Touto!", Sonoko raised to Kudo to no avail. He was still in the state of disbelief, standing and staring that is until Asami looked to face Shiho.

"Uchida Asami. Nice to meet you.", introduced Asami to the young chemist, her voice soft and warm, offering her hand to the new acquaintance. The outright politeness, even friendliness, of this stranger caught Miyano off guard and for a moment, she had forgotten what it was about Asami that made her wary in the first place. Accepting the shake, Miyano, regaining once more her old composure introduced herself. "Likewise. Miyano Shiho.", said Shiho, her voice flat, uninterested –and lying, trying to hide the intrigue desperate to slip out from her.

"Ah! Senpai,", Ran spoke to Asami. " She's the one we talked to you about a while ago to whom Shinichi was 'compensating' for. She's our chemistry teacher in class but outside school, she's Shiho-kun."

"I didn't know that teachers are your type, Kudo.", Asami teased the young detective although Sonoko and Ran could sense a bit of something else out of it but were even more curious of the young chemist's reaction –a touch of red rising to her cheeks despite her impassive face.

"Eh? Ah we're not- She's not- I wasn't—augh.", Shinichi began to deny but was defeated in his attempt. "So what can I do for you, senpai?", Kudo asked instead with improved hospitality towards his guest. However, instead of Asami, it was Ran who answered Shinichi in a disapproving tone.

"It's not what you _can _do Shinichi but what you _forgot_ to do.", she told him scolding. "Didn't I remind you before to always check your mail box? Really, Shinichi, you can be so careless for a methodical detective you claim to be."

"Leave me alone", Shinichi hissed at her. "But mail? So then, did Asami-senpai send me a letter? What was it that I was meant to read?", he asked.

"In-vi-ta-tion.", said Sonoko and Ran in chorus.

"If you took the time to check your mails, Shinichi, you would have known Asami-senpai sent you an invitation almost a month ago."

"Invitation?", he asked them, still confused and annoyed by Ran and Sonoko, who had a raised eyebrow and a smug grin on their faces, obviously enjoying keeping Shinichi in the dark for as long as they could.

"Yeah. Asami-senpai celebrated her birthday last week and invited you to join the party her mystery club had for her.", Ran, after finally having her fun, informed Kudo to put him out of his misery.

"Oh? Sorry, sorry, senpai! Ahehe, I was still in London then. I haven't even seen the invitation. I guess I should have checked my mail sooner.", Shinichi explained to Asami, who merely nodded as a sign of understanding, then he chuckled at Ran to officially acknowledge his defeat for disregarding her advice.

"It's okay Kudo-kun. Ran-kun and Sonoko-kun offered to take your place instead and were very good companies. My friends were actually quite taken by them. I'm here for something else though.", Asami explained to Kudo. "It's about the Touto Mystery Club. You see, I'm a member of that club and the university is giving as a vacation break starting this coming Monday. When my clubmates found out I used to be your team manager and schoolmate, they begged me to make them acquainted to you. They're actually big fans of yours. So if it's not to much trouble, I would really like to introduce you to them.", she finished.

"I… I guess that would be okay but I don't think I'm much to look forward to during their summer.", answered Kudo, embarrassed by the request.

"Well then, will you be okay if you have dinner with us on Sunday? Of course, Ran-kun, Sonoko-kun, Miyano-san, and Agasa-hakase could come as well, in fact I would very much like it if you do.", suggested Asami and as soon as she finished extending her proposal to the others, Sonoko immediately accepted the invitation with an unusual eagerness at that, making Shinichi slightly suspicious that there might be more to this than Sonoko merely wanting to meet college boys.

"Speaking of dinners, that reminds me, it's almost time for supper.", reminded Ran to everyone. "Ah, Shinichi. Why don't we all have dinner here in your house? I can cook in your kitchen since I already brought with me ingredients. I was going to cook at Hakase's since I promised him a week ago I'll let him taste my curry."

(During dinner at Shinichi's)

"So Miyano-san, you're the teacher of 17-year olds. It must be hard. The boys, I could only imagine, must be gawking at you every second of your class.", Asami said to Shiho, who merely shrugged in return. But then after a few seconds, when Asami was finally sure all she was getting from the young chemist was a move of the shoulder, "I heard you were included in Mensa's list of most brilliant people in the world. That must be something you and Kudo-kun could talk about when you went out shopping.", Asami tried to converse again.

"Not really. All he did was complain and walk in an extremely slow pace.", Shiho answered her, her expression bored as if wanting to withdraw from the conversation.

"But still, Kudo-kun rarely ever, if not never, does that for anyone voluntarily.", said Asami to Shiho in a tone that it sounded almost a question to Shiho except she didn't know exactly what the question was. Or if she wanted to know the answer. All of a sudden, Shiho seemed less bored than just seconds ago.

The three, Ran, Sonoko and especially Shinichi, remained silent as the obvious tension between Shiho and Asami breathed around them. And for a while, they were all just sitting there, the spoon in their hands, and their thoughts to the question.

"Ale-ale, Shinichi. Did you know? We got so bored waiting for you a while ago to come home we opted to interrogate Asami-senpai about you.", said Sonoko to Shincihi, changing the subject to an even more interesting question, with a wide smug on her face as if she really did knew something Shinichi didn't. Something that helped the evil inside her gain leverage against the still clueless detective, who has been bullied by his two friends ever since they saw each other in the restaurant. "A little small talk here, a little small talk there, and then PIM-PONG! We hit gold! Really, Asami-senpai, you were a piece of cake. I think you should meet with my sensei who has been teaching me interrogation techniques. I think if you identify the techniques you'll know how to save yourself from them.", Sonoko continued, jumping from one topic to another.

"Interrogation techniques? What for?", asked Ran to Sonoko, whom she didn't new possessed such skill.

"She probably uses the techniques to take the secrets out of students to confirm school gossips. Poor students. For them to undergo torture ala-Sonoko is really just inhumane.", Shinichi taunted Sonoko in retaliation for his own wounds of mockery.

"So what if I do? As queen of gossips, I feel that it is my responsibility to investigate the credibility of rumors spreading about the school just as you investigate the suspects' testimonies in the crime scene.", defended Sonoko proudly. "But anyway, as I was saying, I found out something about you Shinichi! Hehehe! About your –first love!", she continued ever so dramatically, making sure that she concludes her act with the scene that screams suspense.

"EHH? What? What? Wha-what are you talking about?", Sonoko's performance certainly deserved an award for Shinichi was most definitely shocked by her words. Though he assumed that Sonoko were probably only bluffing or over interpreted something Asami had said.

"First. Love. Muwahahahaha. I didn't think you could love anyone else beside Holmes and every single bloodied crime scene there is in the world. But this girl—you are such a romantic after all, Shinichi.", said Sonoko as she twirled a dance around the room. "Yes –the love story that has yet to end as we speak where in you, Shinichi the mystery maniac, found your heroine, the only one who could save you from the morbid crime scenes that engulfs you almost completely. Oh! Our poor hero! He has been abandoned by the gods of love who imprisoned his heart to wait until his lady –his love! Until she returns from England, the land of ah…er… uhm the land of the English! You gotta love their accent!"

"HEHH?", Shinichi jumped from his seat in disbelief. "What the… how did… do you really—", so many questions came to his mind he didn't know what to ask first. "Does she really know?", asked the almost disoriented detective (he always was in control until) to Asami, sitting in front of him, her eyes on her plate and her cheeks flushed.

"No Shinichi. Muwahahahaha! This was just another one of my great demonstrations as Sonoko, the Interrogation Queen!", Sonoko revealed with a splash of hands. "All Asami-senpai said was that you two used to talk about soccer until she had to move to England. Of course! As the detective that you are would question, 'Until she had to move to England?'. 'What happened between you two before England?'. Muwahahahahaha. That was all it took for me, Sonoko, Queen of Gossip, to confirm what I was suspicious of all along. That is that you two had a thing going on and by your reaction when you saw Asami-senpai when you came home, I should say that it is safe to DEDUCE that you two still have a thing going on for each other. Oh love! She is timeless!", Sonoko boasted, filling the entire house with her voice, laughing, seemingly hysterical with her discovery.

Shinichi sat down back to his seat, without any argument for rebuttal; his face was in three shades of red it could have been bloody. While Shiho who was sitting quietly in the table, listening to every word said and unsaid, got up suddenly from her chair and turned to leave.

(end of chapter 9)

Again I apologize for the extremely late update. The next update might take a while as well. I really am awfully busy this semester because I am currently participating in a foreign exchange program –it just makes things far more complicated than it already was before. I hope you still continue to read my story.


	10. Chapter 10 The Unexpected Guest Anger

Once again I am very sorry for the extremely late update (2 years late I know!). Although I have the plot finished in my mind, I have been so busy I could not find time to write the story until now. I hope I have not spoiled it completely.

To jackjiahe for reminding me I must finish. :)

Chapter 10–The Unexpected Guest Part 3: Anger

The tension in Teitan High class 2-B had never been as great as it was now. The students all noticed the rather odd attention their teacher, Miyano-sensei, was giving to the light skinned high school detective in so high a degree. It was not that of humor or flattery either but utter sternness and, almost as it seemed to the class, spiteful. Although Miyano-sensei had always been one for strictness, this change in intensity she had only for Kudo Shinichi was, indeed, very drastic. It only made sense for them, therefore, to wonder what meaning this held for the two. "What happened? Something must have happened between those two," thought they.

The class' naked curiosity, however, could not compare to that of Shinichi's, who was the center of it all. In all truthfulness though, however unseemly it was, it was not the spoiled curiosity of a detective that formed the questions that swam wildly in his head. Was it fear or was it personal interest? Shinichi couldn't decide. It seemed this had been a becoming pattern since his return from London –indecisions, uncertainty, cluelessness even and he figured himself a detective!

He didn't know what he could have possibly done that had earned such hostility towards him from his teacher when only two days ago all was well between them as they shopped for a dress and ate at his home with friends. He was extremely agitated by this, he found, but shrugged it off as anxiety since today was his first day of special class with Miyano-sensei.

The bell was too quick to ring. While the rest of the class very slowly packed their things, hesitant to leave the room where things might finally happen, Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji took their seats in the first row near the teacher's table. Shiho, then, stood in front her two students, "I assume you've at least read all about stoichiometry?" Thus, the class began.

Along the lines of moles and Avogadro's number, the tension between Kudo and Miyano rose and Hattori Heiji was in the middle of it all. "I didn't ask what the Avogradro's number was, I ask you what it meant," said Shiho in her most demeaning voice to Shinichi. "Then maybe you should have said 'What does the Avogadro's number mean' rather than 'What is the Avogadro's number' to make it clearer," said the other and the argument went on.

Although he did appreciate his backstage tickets to the drama, he wished he didn't have to feel so awkward, having to tiptoe his way around chemistry and romance. So out he came with it, "Are you two having a lover's quarrel?"

Both Shiho and Kudo were shocked to disbelief, all the while just staring at the dark skinned detective. The young chemist was the first to break from it, instantly deciding to deafen this maniac who was clearly out of his mind, or so she liked to think. "Are you out of your mind?" screamed Miyano uncharacteristically, her voice although soft was as horrifying as a voice could be, it was more than enough to shake Shinichi out of his shock. And so he followed to give the most dangerous glare he could summon, "Don't be stupid Hattori!"

Poor Heiji was caught between mad and madder, who was which he had yet to figure out. Nonetheless, it was very clear to him that it was unlikely for either of the two to confront that which was so obvious to others but remarkably obscure to the both of them. The rest of the special class consisted of snide remarks, more shouting and none of the curious banters that once sparked an almost romance.

An almost romance. What were they to make of this now? Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, Heiji, although all were still intent on accomplishing the necessary steps that neither Shinichi nor Miyano wanted to take, they also knew that Asami-senpai's recent visit to Shinichi caused much strain to Miyano and Shinichi's already strained relationship, if they could even call it that. It wasn't such a great feat of deduction. The tension present during the dinner in Shinichi's house being palpable, it didn't take a man with a magnifying glass to figure out that Asami-senpai and Miyano-sensei would not be on friendly terms. But Shinichi Kudo, his ignorance as remarkable as his genius, of course didn't notice it was because of him.

They decided to wait outside the classroom for the special class to finish. Heiji was the first step outside the room. Although he was whole, he looked so tired the girls immediately pitied him. They could only imagine what the dark-skinned detective must have gone through. Their regular chemistry class was enough of a torture and that was when there were many of them to hold the tension back. But with only Heiji alone with their stupid friend and their intense chemistry teacher, anything could happen –everything could happen.

"What happened?" asked Ran. That seemed to be the popular question of the day. Heiji looked at her, his eyes without the life that once defined it, once when he was still that fearless and determined detective. He gave her a resigned sigh.

"That bad?" Kazuha asked him while she patted his shoulders in sympathy.

"That bad was an hour ago. Now it's just too evil to let me live."

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine. We're just going to have to do some damage control. Then we can continue as planned," Sonoko told them with undeterred resolution.

"Sonoko, I think we're going to have to do more than just damage control. How can anyone possibly make a couple out of them when they're constantly at each other's throat?" Kazuha pointed out.

"She's right Sonoko. Besides, what about Asami-senpai?" said Ran, "This isn't just about pushing them to be together because they're slow to get there. What if Shinichi does really like Asami-senpai?"

"This is getting too complicated for my taste. How about we just let them be?" said Heiji.

"Or we evaluate things after we meet Asami-senpai today, find out if Shinichi and Asami-senpai are still in the game, then decide what to do next?" Sonoko suggested. It was obvious she wasn't ready to let her chance of playing matchmaker for Shinichi just yet.

"Or we could just let them be," said Heiji, which got him a glare from Sonoko this time.

Asami-senpai and three more people, a man wearing glasses, another slightly heavy guy and a sprightly woman, were standing just outside the school gate when Shinich and the others spotted them on their way home. Ran turned a curious glance at Miyano-sensei. Ran thought she saw a sour expression fleeted her teacher's face but it had been so quick to return to the poker face she couldn't be sure.

That's right, Asami-senpai said some of her friends from the mystery club were going to leave on Sunday, the day they originally decided to meet. Instead, they decided to have the dinner today after school.

"Asami-senpai, I thought we were going to meet at the train station," said Shinichi.

"Ah- sorry Kudo-kun. These guys wanted to see you in school," Asami-senpai pointed at the people behind her.

"Of course," one of the guys wearing glasses said, "You can always tell more about a person in their natural habitat, isn't that right Kudo Shinichi." He stared at Shinichi squarely, a smirk on his face that irked the high school detective.

"So he's one of those guys, huh?" Hattori, also quite annoyed for some reason, mumbled to Shinichi.

"Don't let him bother you," said the big man beside him.

"Yeah, he has the tendency to show off and mark his territory," said the woman and smiled knowingly.

"Allow me to introduce my clubmates. This is Akira Sendo, the president of our mystery club," Asami-senpai gestured at the man wearing glasses, "Watabe Aoi and Fujita Yumi. These are my friends from high school, Ran, Sonoko, you know Hattori Heiji and his friend Kazuha-san. And this – is Miyano Shiho, their friend and teacher."

"Miyano Shiho? Isn't that the woman from the restaurant murder case we read about on the newspaper?" Yumi-san said. "Oh wow! The journalist said you were stunning but you're even more beautiful than I imagined. I'm so jealous!"

"Yes. Even Asami's description could not compare. It must be nice to have a partner as lovely as to look at as Miyano-san, Kudo-san," said Akira-san, "I myself am looking for that kind of partner. Only, I'm still waiting for Asami's answer."

"She's given it to you. You just didn't want to listen," Aoi-san chided him.

"Oh? Akira-senpai and Asami-senpai? If I were Asami-senpai, I won't even need time to think about it. I'd say yes immediately!" said Sonoko, swooning already.

"I agree," Kazuha joined Sonoko looking just as dazed.

Hattori, who started to walk without them, said in a disgruntled voice, "We should leave now if we don't want to miss the train."

Akira Sendo's place, where they hosted the dinner, was richly, but even more was supper.

"So Kudo-san, is there anything that currently interests you? Any case? I hear the police are having a hard time catching the Mickey Mouse bandits."

"Ah, yeah. I've been following that one on the news. The gang of robbers who crashes extravagant parties and steal from the wealthy guests," said Shinichi.

"They've already got away with it three times and the police still has no leads yet except that all parties were featured in the Tokyo Aglrod magazine Event of the Month," Hattori said.

"Yes. My father's friend is the writer of that article. So I can hardly pass up this opportunity to solve this case," Akira-san said, the glint in his eyes told them he was up to something big.

"What do you mean Akira?" Aoi-san asked, although he was smiling he was obviously worried about the trouble they're president was about to get them into.

"Well, Asami, didn't you tell me that the mystery club needs a big project to motivate the members?" Akira-san turned to Asami-senpai.

Asami-senpai looked wary, but nonetheless, she answered, "Ah yes. Some of the members have been complainingly lately that the club activities have become routine and unexciting."

"Then I have the perfect solution. For our big project, we'll be hosting the next Tokyo Aglrod Event of the Month and solve the case of the Mickey Mouse bandits."

"Uwa! A party? Awesome!" Yumi-san exclaimed, nearly toppling her glass of water on her plate.

"The wealthiest and most famous of Japan will attend this party, including high-ranking officials of the police. My father will make sure of it. Of course, all the members of the mystery club. And I hope, Asami's friends as well? What do you say Kudo-san? Are you up for the challenge?"

But before Shinichi could answer, "Absolutely yes! We'll go!" Sonoko declared, standing from her chair with one hand punching in the air. "Won't we Ran? Kazuha? Miyano-kun? It'll be great fun! Yes! Yes! We'll go no doubt!"

"Excellent. That's settled then. If everyone's finished, feel free to go around the house. You'll find there are many things here of interest to you," said Akira-san.

Sonoko, Kazuha, and Hattori who was dragged by Kazuha, went with Yumi-san to the game room for a game of ping-pong. While Ran and Shiho was guided by Aoi-san to the collection room to look at some antiques and artifacts. Shinichi found the library, which was much bigger compared to his. Most of the books were first editions, Shinichi had no doubt it must have cost a fortune. He was trying to look if Akira-san had a first edition of any of the Holmes novels when he overheard anxious voices from the garden right outside.

"Asami, why not? We're the most compatible person for each other. We belong together." Shinichi saw Akira holding Asami-senpai by the arms, Asami-senpai looking away and trying to pull free.

"Akira-senpai, please! I can't," she said almost desperately.

"Why not!" he repeated his question and tightened his grasp when Asami-senpai tried to break free, not answering.

Shinichi worried that Akira-san would try to hurt her pretended to be lost. "Ah… a garden? Ah, Akira-san, Asami-san… Is everything alright?"

"Kudo-kun," Asami said, looking very much relieved at the sight of him.

Akira-san looked guilty for a second before annoyance replaced it. "Yes, we're just talking. If you don't min—"

"Wait!" Asami-senpai broke free of Akira-san rushed to Shinichi. "Kudo-ku – no. Shinichi," she said as though resolved. "Shinichi. I like you."

Shinichi froze, his heart galloped, and his jaw dropped open. Suddenly, he was back in middle school. And just as before, he had no idea how to answer. Not sure whether it was luck or misfortune, but a loud gasp across the other side of the garden kept him from answering.

It was Ran who was standing just outside a door.

"Ah. Sorry to interrupt," she said after recovering, "Aoi-san was going to show us the replica of the Venus de Milo in the garden…"

"A-ah, yeah. Sorry, didn't know something serious was happening here." Aoi-san said beside Ran.

Shinichi, embarrassed, started to explain, "Ah no, we're not really-" but the words got lost in his throat when from the shadows of the trees, she emerged. "Miyano…"

If he thought Shiho was angry that morning, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. Her eyes narrowed and her lips closed in a tight line. But there was something else, too, as she looked back and forth between Shinichi and Asami-senpai. A look of defiance and challenge.

"I'm not sorry at all," she said.


	11. Chapter 11 The Unexpected Guest Part 4

There was just no time to write until now. Sorry about that. But your reviews certainly motivated me. Thank you for the kind words. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. I will be releasing the next chapter in two weeks. Sorry! Haha! The party scene was quite too complex for me to include in this chapter. :P And then there's work soooo.

Chapter 11–The Unexpected Guest Part 4: Bargaining

Dinner tables all set, flowers adorning every corner and every surface in the room, thousand of lights glimmered in the most extravagant and celebrated night of the year. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well. One could hardly believe that only earlier that day, one Kudo Shinichi was caught in a war between two women. What the war was about, this certain detective did not know, his ignorance as remarkable as his genius.

* * *

(2-B classroom)

"Kudo," Miyano called to him. "Class is starting. You know the rules. Or didn't you hear the bell ring? I wasn't informed the great detective had suddenly become deaf. Still, whoever that is, _she_ will just have to wait until I'm… finished with you."

"Ah yes, sorry, sorry!" apologized Shinichi to Shiho, then to the phone he said, "Sorry Asami-senpai. I have to go… The party? Ah, yes we'll be there… No I don't have a date—"

"Kudo!" the young chemist growled at him. Yes, she growled. And if Shinichi did not hang up soon, he was sure the teacher would not think twice about launching at him to rip his phone to shreds.

During class, Miyano had called on Shinichi several times. She was angrier about the phone call than he first assumed, thought Shinichi as he tried to keep up with the chemist, his lab partner as apparently since the number of the students in class was odd, the only way to keep all students working at the experiment in pairs was to have him pair up with her. The entire male population of the class had groaned in objection when she announced this. They had wanted to be paired up with Miyano, unlike Shinichi, who felt like he was in a hot seat all throughout the class.

Being paired up with Miyano forced the detective to work in very close proximity with her. It was truly troublesome. A few times, he didn't even notice he was staring at her, suddenly struck by the features of her face. He only realized then exactly what his male peers saw in her. Yes, he can at least admit that empirically, Miyano Shiho was indeed what one can call beautiful. But certainly not her personality. A bear would have more chance with amiable than Miyano Shiho.

It was especially agitating Shinichi whenever Miyano would correct the form of his apparatus handling—though he swore there was nothing wrong with it—and inadvertently (it must be by accident right?) touching his hand, setting the tips of his ears aflame. Hattori was no good as help, just sniggering at his best friend whenever he blushes. Who wouldn't blush, thought Shinichi, after all, no one wants to have his mistakes pointed out so intently and by his teacher, no less. That must be the reason why his heart pumped that extra blood to rush to his cheeks, right?

Then, at one point during the flame test experiment, Miyano turned to fully face him, her face inches away from his own. "You can't bring her as a date to the party," she said to him.

Shinichi was baffled. "Wha-what?" What was she thinking asking him this question all of a sudden?

"Asami. You can't bring her as a date." She continued to stare at him, holding his eyes strongly as though making sure the message sank. Then, after what felt like an eternity, she finally added, "It's simply bad form. The party is going to be the next crime scene for that gang of robbers, right?"

Shinichi nodded, not sure where the conversation was going.

"Won't that be a bit morbid for a date. So rather than filling your head with indecent thoughts about a woman who really should be looking for a guy at her own school instead of poaching one from her former school, you should just turn your attention into catching the perpetrators instead. Don't you think so? Or are you planning on lazing around and flirting at the party?"

"Um, I'm not sure I follow," answered Shinichi, which he realized was apparently the wrong answer as soon as Miyano narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean right. You're right! I think?"

"Exactly. In fact, if you're going to be bringing someone, she might as well be someone who can help you. With the forensics, for instance."

"Actually, that's just what she said. Asami-senpai offered to help me solve the case."

"Why? She's an amateur, and while I admit that there are brilliant amateurs such as yourself and Hattori, her experience as a member of the Mystery club isn't exactly impressive."

"Then someone more like… you?" Shinichi could not stop the blush on his cheeks and he could kick himself for it. There was not even anything to blush about.

"A-ah," Miyano cleared her throat to cover her slight stammering. "Ye-yes. But I'm already going to the party so asking me out would be pointless. But if you want my help, you have it."

Shinichi smiled. Somehow, he knew it was not easy for the young teacher to say what she said and he truly appreciated this. "Okay. Thanks."

And for a moment, the two just looked at each other smiling.

"Call her." That shook Shinichi up.

"I'm sorry?"

"Call her. I'll excuse it just this time. So call her and tell her that you won't be bringing her as your date to the party. "

"Wha- Now?" asked Shinichi, clearly bewildered.

"Yes. It's better to tell her as early as possible so she has time to seduce another stupid, lewd boy as her date to the party."

Did she just call me stupid and lewd? "Ah, but that's—"

"Now, Kudo."

The phone rang and it took only once for the receiver to pick up.

"Hello Shinichi," answered Asami. "Your class ended quickly. Huh, the teacher must be slacking off. Didn't you say you were having your chemistry class?"

"Ah yes, it was chemistry. I mean _is _chemistry. I'm still in class, actually. But Miyano-sensei gave me permission to call you because she thought it was important for me to tell you right away that I won't be able to accept your offer as my date. I might ruin the party for you as I would be concentrating in solving the case."

Miyano, who was watching Shinichi as he made the call, nodded her head as though in approval.

"My, my. That was certainly kind of Miyano-san to waive her no-cell phone class policy for my sake. But Shinichi, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, it's perfect. It's not as though I don't already expect your desire to solve the case. I'm sure that was your primary motivation for going to the party. I can assist you in the process. I, myself, too, am intrigued by the case and want to solve it. So it's perfect since we can help each other out. I think that would be a great way to spend the night of the party."

"Ah yes, well, you don't have to feel obligated to help. Miyano-sensei offered to-"

"Did she now? Then she's far kinder than I thought, selflessly sacrificing a night of fun to help you. Perhaps she thought it would help for a less awkward friendship between you, too. You know, since she's a teacher and you're a student. Some might even say that should not be allowed. But anyway, you can just tell her from me that a helping hand is good, but two helping hands are better, right? So Shinichi, just tell her that. And I'll see you at the party. I can't wait."

With that, Asami-senpai disconnected.

"Ah, that was- she- she wanted to help, too. Two helping hands are better, right?" Shinichi said weakly. He had a feeling this was not what Miyano wanted to hear.

"She'll only get in the way. But suit yourself. When you finally had enough of her foolishness, you can just turn to me. Unlike her, I actually… have…experience."

Shinichi just stood there like a fool. Then, suddenly, Miyano brought up two of her fingers to his chin and closed his opened mouth

"Class dismissed."

* * *

The guests all seem to be having a good time. And even Hattori, for once, was not only thinking of the case, but also actually enjoying the party.

Shinichi, on the other hand, with the two women at each of his side, could only hope for this party to end already. Unfortunately for him, the night was far from over.


End file.
